Promesas olvidadas
by Deyanni Go
Summary: Goku y Milk jamás se casaron, ella nunca fue a buscarlo al torneo y él sólo se preocupó por volverse cada vez más fuerte. ¿Cómo afectan estos sucesos en la historia de dos personas que sin saberlo están destinadas a estar juntas sin importar las circunstancias de la vida? [GxM] Mayores de 18. Incluye: violencia, lenguaje subido de tono, muerte, entre otras.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama

* * *

Paz

Era un palabra que el mundo apenas conocía, aún cuando se pronunciaba un pequeño temor se hallaba y no era para menos. Desde tiempos inmemoriales esta se ausentaba muy a menudo, tal parecía que el planeta tierra era una especie de paraíso para los villanos los cuales jamás dejaban de aparecer, al menos así había sido durante mucho tiempo. Y en ese instante no había ningún indicio de una posible crisis en el mundo, o al menos así parecía..

Hasta que como por arte de magia en alguna ciudad del planeta un objeto redondo y blanco aterrizó causando un gran estruendo con su aparición.

Algunos curiosos se aproximaron a la zona emocionados con la idea de encontrar un ovni o quizá hasta un extraterrestre y no estaban muy equivocados. Destellos y gritos de hombres y mujeres que huían despavoridos, era todo lo que se presenciaba en el sitio, y detrás de todo esto un enorme y fornido hombre reía con malicia, mientras a gran velocidad destruía todo a su paso.

Estaba desesperado, frustrado y parecía que estaba apunto de perder la razón, si no es que eso ya había ocurrido mucho antes al juzgar por el placer que experimentaba torturando y matando a todo aquél que en su camino se cruzara.

Súplicas y ruegos escuchaba, pero hacía oídos sordos a las peticiones lo único que conocía era la sangre y temor que tanto amaba ver, sentir, oler y probar. En tan sólo un par de horas la ciudad entera se había vuelto un gran río escarlata, pocos habían sido los que intentaron razonar con él inútilmente trataban de persuadirlo para llegar a un acuerdo, la única respuesta que recibieron fue una muerte incluso más lenta y dolorosa que los demás, eso y una pregunta que ninguno pudo responder:

-¡¿Dónde está Kakarotto?!

Un desdichado joven con el rostro casi desfigurado por las heridas lo miraba desafiante esperando su muerte próxima y su verdugo estaba a escasos segundos de dar el golpe final cuando un aparato colocado en su ojo izquierdo emitió una especie de alarma, dejó caer con brusquedad al muchacho.

Justo detrás de él seis humanos habían aparecido para hacerle frente. No eran demasiado fuertes, pero se veía a simple vista que tenían conocimientos de combate.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?- cuestionó uno de ellos.

-¿A qué has venido?- añadió otro.

\- Ustedes sólo son basura, suman en total 1,500 de nivel de pelea.- el grupo se enfureció al escuchar esto.

\- Deja de hablar y demuestra lo que sabes hacer.- se escuchó una voz sobre ellos.

-¡Es Piccolo!- exclamó un calvo muchacho.

\- Muy bien.. ¡¿Quién de ustedes quiere ser el primero en morir?!- tronó sus nudillos mientras el grupo de guerreros se puso en posición de combate.

* * *

 _..._

-Uno, dos.- espesas gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro, refrescando así su cálida y enrojecida piel.

-Uno, dos..- daba zancadas cada vez más rápidas sintiendo el fresco aire rozar sus ardientes mejillas.

Su cuerpo aún pesaba en demasía, pesaba tanto que en ocasiones creía que su alimentación lo hacía más obeso, no era así. Se notaba cambiado, aunque la causa distaba mucho de la obesidad, siempre se había mantenido en forma, pero debido a su corta edad ésto no se había visto reflejado en su anatomía. Al menos hasta ahora; sus músculos se habían agrandado y marcado aún más de lo que ya estaban, incluso se sentía más alto, era eso o toda su ropa se había encogido. Eso poco le importaba: los cambios que había estado esperando no eran físicos y aunque mucho tenían que ver éstos con su progreso, le eran indiferentes.

Su principal objetivo siempre había sido superarse a sí mismo y a cada oponente nuevo que por su camino se cruzara, evitando pensar en las condiciones que debía cumplir para llevar a cabo dicha tarea.

Mantenía su ritmo concentrado en lograr el avance esperado del día en curso, quizá escuchando alguna risa consecuencia de alguna no tan divertida broma, a su lado la respiración agitada de Bubbles varios metros atrás de él y su corazón que latía rápidamente, más que por la actividad física se debía a la emoción que sentía. El entrenamiento del día estaba completado y a pesar de esto no se sentía agotado. Terminó con un gran salto que lo llevó varios metros hacia arriba y ahí por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí fue capaz de apreciar la belleza del otro mundo.

Su vista se posó en el rosado cielo colmado de nubes amarillas y brillantes a su alrededor, contemplaba con asombro la inmensidad de aquel vacío que se extendía sobrepasando el diminuto cuerpo celeste. La paz que reinaba en aquel sitio era tan agradable que casi podía compararse con su humilde hogar en la montaña Paoz, salvo porque el bosque donde él creció al lado de Son Gohan le parecía el lugar más hermoso que se hubiera creado y estaba seguro de que ningún otro podría superarlo. Cerró los ojos unos instantes recordando su tierna infancia al lado de la única familia que había conocido pensando que quizá algún día no muy lejos de donde se encontraba volverían a encontrarse...

De repente una desagradable sensación lo invadió, era el ki de su maestro que había aumentado significativamente en cuestión de segundos. Bajó preocupado hasta donde se encontraba Kaiosama viendo hacia algún punto fijo quizá muy lejos de ahí.

Al acercarse a él se percató de su anormal estado: apretaba con furia sus puños, de su frente brotaban algunas gotas de sudor y en su rostro se notaba un alto grado de preocupación, al juzgar por su piel que había adquirido un profundo tono rojizo. Algo completamente extraño si se hablaba del ser divino, cuya pasión era contar y escuchar chistes.

-Goku debes regresar a la tierra...-

* * *

...

Krilin, Chaoz, Yamcha incluso Kame Sen'nin se hallaban fuera de batalla. yacían derrotados, con grandes heridas e incompletas extremidades de las que brotaba espesa sangre que se mezclaba con la fina arena del desierto, sus ropas se hallaban rasgadas, y sucias.

Sólo Ten shin Han se mantenía en pie, aunque sumamente cansado después de pelear con total entrega sobre aquel inhóspito sitio donde se libraba la batalla decisiva por la paz en la tierra.

Inútilmente había usado todas las técnicas que pudo, más ninguno le causaba mínimo daño a su adversario. Agitado seguía recibiendo golpes sin descanso, ya ni siquiera se defendía, su energía se había agotado hacia tiempo con un patético kikohu que no había ayudado en absoluto. La rabia y frustración que sentía le ayudaban un poco a aguantar la paliza que estaba recibiendo, no hacía mucho era considerado el peleador de artes marciales más poderoso del mundo entero. Así había sido hasta que fue derrotado por Goku.

\- _¡Goku..! Me pregunto donde podrá estar._

Piccolo tan sólo observaba indiferente la paliza que le proporcionaba sin piedad aquel misterioso villano al tríclope, poco le importaba el daño que sufrieran, él tenía sus propio objetivo y este no tenía nada que ver con paz y seguridad. Y para lograrlo hacía falta demostrar su soberanía en todo el mundo. Derrotando a aquel sujeto nadie se atrevería a dudar de su poder.

Fue con un certero golpe en la nuca del antiguo pupilo del maestro Tsuru, que la pelea terminó. Ahora todo dependía del namekiano, o quizá de que por algún milagro Goku apareciera y saliera victorioso tras enfrentarse a ambos. A esas alturas ninguno de ellos tenía muchas esperanzas, lo único que quedaba era esperar a que la fría muerte se decidiera a llegar por ellos. Podrían ser minutos o quizá unas horas si su agonía llegará a extenderse.

-Creo que llegó mi turno.- anunció el hijo del rey Piccolo que se había dado cuenta de que ese tipo no era un peleador ordinario. Calladamente procedió a despojarse de sus pesadas prendas dando inicio a la batalla

Técnicas, golpes y estrategias utilizaba, más ningún plan era efectivo para dejar en evidencia el punto débil de su oponente, el namekiano la pasaba muy mal, le costaba demasiado esquivar los ataques y si él tenía oportunidad de contraatacar, al sujeto le resultaba sumamente fácil esquivar, y no conforme con eso se burlaba diciendo que su forma de pelar era mediocre. Esto hacía enfurecer al último miembro de la familia de la maldad, y con más irá intentaba acabar con él.

Sintió en su estómago un agudo dolor producto de una patada que le propinó el villano, lanzándole varios metros lejos de él.

-No tengo intenciones de seguir peleando con ineptos como ustedes, así que espero que me contesten.- se acercaba peligrosamente hacia los guerreros caídos, situándose justo frente al calvo discípulo de Muten Roshi, posicionando un pie sobre su abdomen.

-¿Dónde está Kakarotto?- Krilin lo observó detenidamente, quizá para leer su siguiente movimiento, deseaba saber si lo mataría en los siguientes instantes, pero algo en su anatomía le llamó la atención. Una peculiar extremidad se movía acompasadamente detrás de su espalda. No distinguía muy bien, pero estaba seguro de haber visto algo parecido.

-Ti..¡Tiene cola!- gritó mientras con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban señalaba su característica, que creía era exclusiva de su mejor amigo. Todos los demás miraron atónitos la peluda cola que poseía el saiyajin.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Ese hombre tiene una cola como la de Goku!- gritó por lo bajo Yamcha, ignorando por completo el agudo oído que poseía la raza guerrera.

-¡Vaya! Así que conocen a otro que tiene una cola como yo... Ese podría ser el canalla de Kakarotto- ninguno dijo nada al respecto, por alguna razón sabían que no debían hablar más sobre Goku, de igual manera desconocían su paradero.

\- ¿No dirán nada? Entonces no me sirven...- Con una media sonrisa adornando su rostro formó una bola de energía y la colocó a escasos centímetros de Krilin quien cerró sus ojos esperando la muerte que en breve lo reclamaría. Le pareció esperar demasiado, así que miró hacia donde se suponía se encontraba el saiyajin, pero éste se hallaba en el suelo a una distancia considerable de ellos.

Miraba furioso hacia donde se encontraba Piccolo, gruñó al tocar la comisura de su labio y teñir sus yemas con su propia sangre.

\- Podrás acabar con ellos, después de derrotarme. Claro, si es que puedes hacerlo.- exclamó el guerrero del planeta Namek, adoptando de nuevo su pose de pelea. Dando inicio al más sanguinario combate que tuviera, después del ocurrido hacía algunos años en el Tenkaichi Budokai.

* * *

...

A lo lejos divisó una imponente construcción en medio de la inmensa soledad del prolongado sendero.

\- Ese debe ser el castillo de la princesa serpiente. ¡eso indica la mitad del camino!- y con la adrenalina al máximo corriendo por sus venas emprendió el vuelo.

\- Por favor amigos, ¡aguanten un poco más!- aceleró pues aún había demasiados kilómetros por andar y por desgracia muy poco tiempo para esperar.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...

¡Hola! Espero que donde te encuentres tengas un excelente día ¿o noche? bueno.. Antes que nada quiero hablar un poco sobre la historia:

-Hace tiempo que quería escribir esta historia, bueno no mucho. Sólo unos meses atrás, pero quería estar un poco más segura de cómo quería que fuera la historia, todos los detalles de la trama, cómo incorporar algunos personajes (que aún no está totalmente definido) pero al menos la idea en sí ya la tengo.

-Quisiera explicarles todo lo que está sucediendo, pero eso lo averiguarán conforme vaya publicando los siguientes capítulos y la verdad no sé qué tanto tardaré en actualizar. No pondré excusas, soy sincera: tengo tiempo de escribir cuando estoy en el trabajo, y a veces en mi casa, pero siempre me tardo editando los capítulos hasta quedar satisfecha o lo más que se pueda. Quizá actualice dos veces al mes... (no prometo nada, bueno una vez al mes cuando menos XD) porque también tengo otra historia pendiente. D:

\- Y por último deseo aclarar que en este fanfic Milk tendrá una gran importancia, ya verán porque aunque no ha aparecido. Esperen el siguiente capítulo...

Bueno no les cuento más, espero recibir reviews y quizá alguno que otro tomatazo XD D:

Hasta la próxima actualización...

D.G. (V)

04/2016

 _En memoria de Katrina: Negra hermosa te extrañaré... (\\_/)_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Sólo los tomo prestados para un fanfic el cual realizo sin fines de lucro y con la única intención de divertirme un poco e intentar hacerles pasar un rato agradable.

* * *

...

Apresuradamente recorría los pasillos del imponente edificio con las piernas tan doloridas que se sentían a punto de explotarle, y su respiración que se aceleraba más con cada habitación que registraba sin éxito alguno. De nuevo apretaba el paso ignorando los restos de carne que se sentían blandos bajo sus pies y los fragmentos de entrañas viscosas que la hacían resbalar casi al punto de caer.

Contuvo con mucho esfuerzo las ganas de expectorar durante todo el trayecto, incluso aguantó la respiración en bastantes ocasiones; el olor de la sangre siempre le pareció repugnante y ahora se enfrentaba a su más grande pesadilla viendo las escarlatas paredes que solían ser tan blancas como la nieve misma. Se hubiese desmayado de no ser porque tenía un objetivo claro y ese pesaba más que cualquier desagrado.

Al fin llegó a la última habitación que faltaba por registrar; un simple y austero armario de limpieza. Abrió de golpe la puerta, varios utensilios y trapos se amontonaban en un rincón y en el otro extremo una pila de cajas que no parecían tener ninguna función, su sentido comun intentaba convencerla de que registrar ese diminuto espacio era una pérdida de tiempo, más su intuición le indicaba mirar ahí. Fue más su curiosidad, así que removió rápidamente todas las cajas encontrándose con un trágico escenario; un perro humanoide yacía recostado en un charco de su propia sangre.

-¡Señor...!- dijo arrodillándose en el acto.

-¡Milk! ¡E..estás viva!-

\- Dime..¿pu...pudiste de..detenerlo?- preguntó. Ella bajó la cabeza y negó soltando un largo suspiro. -Me temo que no.. Escapó- el semblante del hombre cambió en segundos, al verla llegar entera creyó que quizá había obtenido, aunque a alto precio la victoria. No era así.

\- Señor.. su herida está muy mal.. debemos buscar ayuda.- mencionó observando con asombro la hemorragia de su cuello que no cesaba. Él negó con lágrimas en los ojos. -No, no llegaríamos a tiempo. La ciudad entera fue destruida y el próximo poblado se encuentra a miles de kilómetros de aquí. Lo importante.. es.. d..deten..nerlo, d..debes ir por él-

-¡Pero no puedo dejarlo aquí! El mundo lo necesita más que nunca.. Necesitan su apoyo, su gran capacidad para liderar, su determinación. ¡Necesitan a alguien que los pueda proteger!- exclamó con desesperación al ver que la muerte reclamaba de nuevo otra alma.

-¡Tú misma lo has dicho! ¡Necesitan a alguien que los pueda proteger! y.. yo.. n..no soy ese alguien. No fui capaz de protegerlos..-

-¡Por favor no diga eso! No hay nadie más apto que usted para..-

-M.. Milk... ¡Escúchame! no queda más tiempo. Tu debes hacerte cargo..- dijo el rey sacando con sus temblorosas manos peludas retiró de su saco azul un objeto dorado. Milk abrió los ojos como platos al ver tal acto de parte del monarca.

-A..ahora..t..tu estar..ás a..cargo.-

-¡No! ¡Por favor! yo.. no puedo- exclamó con la voz quebrada.

-¡Hazlo!- insegura estiró sus manos tomando con cuidado tan preciado objeto.

-Estoy seguro de que serás una gran reina.- sonrió y mirando hacia arriba expiró.

Sus ojo perdieron esa luz de vida que tenían, su cuerpo se deslizó por la pared sin resistencia. La muerte había hecho acto de presencia reclamando el alma del mandatario justo frente a los ojos de la joven princesa.

El fúnebre silencio reinó en cada rincón del lugar que al igual que el resto de la ciudad capital estaba vacío.

Llevó ambas manos a su cabeza y jaló su cabello con frustración, mientras que derramaba llanto de sus negros ojos. Se recargó en la pared y se deslizó hasta que sentarse sobre el piso provocando un ruido molesto desplazando las herramientas de trabajo de alguien que al igual que los demás se hallaba muerto. Dolía aceptarlo, pero ahora todos se habían ido, al igual que todos los seres que alguna vez amó habían partido ya hacia el otro mundo.

Comenzó a sollozar hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos probando en ocasiones el salado sabor de su llanto.

De nuevo no había sido capaz de salvar a nadie, de nuevo volvía a sentirse débil y vulnerable. No pudo salvar a ninguna persona de las cuales había jurado proteger. Ese había sido el único objetivo que se había fijado, al menos desde aquel trágico accidente que acabara con la vida que conocía:

 _Un rojizo resplandor acompañado de una gruesa cortina de humo que rodeaba el castillo donde antes existía la montaña de fuego. Asustados lo aldeanos miraban temerosos el gran incendio que consumía poco a poco el lugar._

 _Y en la torre más alta el antiguo emperador diablo pedía auxilio agitando ambos brazos en el aire y gritando con desesperación._ _Nadie corrió en su auxilio; era imposible acceder al lugar por aire o tierra y aunque muchos intentaron apagar el fuego nada daba resultado._

 _Toda la esperanza se depositó en la joven princesa quien de nuevo fue elegida para llevar a cabo una importante tarea: Ir en busca del maestro Roshi y conseguir a cualquier costo "El Basho-shen."_

 _En seguida salió dispuesta a cumplir su misión, pues la vida de su padre estaba en riesgo. Infortunadamente jamás lo encontró, ni al viejo maestro, ni al abanico._

 _Derrotada regresó a su hogar con la esperanza de que el fuego por alguna razón se hubiese apagado y lo hizo, pero aquella distaba mucho de ser una buena noticia._

 _Aquel sitio al que llamaba hogar se redujo a escombros y no encontró señal de su padre.._

 _Entonces lo supo..._

 _Perdió la cuenta de las noches enteras que pasaba sin dormir, las imágenes ficticias que su conciencia creaba donde su padre rogaba su auxilio y clamaba su nombre mientras las llamas lo devoraban sin piedad la atormentaban cada noche, cada día. Hasta que no pudo más._

 _Se alejó de la montaña de fuego renunciando a su derecho al tono, a su título inservible. Ya no tenía sentido seguir en aquel lugar donde los recuerdos dolorosos le impedían vivir. Y lo cierto es que no le encontraba ningún motivo a la vida, ya no._

 _No tenía a nadie,; su padre, su madre habían muerto y ese joven de cola de mono que prometió volver jams lo hizo. No tenía sentido seguir así. Por eso vagó por todo el mundo sin encontrar lugar._

 _Cuando menos acordó ya se encontraba en la capital como parte de la guardia del rey. (cosa que no le había costado demasiado gracias a su gran habilidad para las artes marciales). Su fuerza no era equiparable a la de un peleador completo como lo fuera Muten Roshi, pero sí era más fuerte que un humano cualquiera..._

 _Volvió a encontrar sentido a su vida defendiendo lo que era bueno y justo bajo el mando de un sabio hombre como lo había sido el buen rey Ox. En él encontró un poco de la figura paterna que tanto necesitaba. Dejó de llorar y se concentró en iniciar de nuevo sepultando debajo de un carácter firme y esa actitud indiferente que solía demostrar, a la dulce princesa que un día fue..._

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No lo sabía.. quizá una hora, dos.. Era evidente que el tiempo se le había ido en recuerdos y desilusiones, pues el lugar poco a poco comenzaba a quedarse en penumbras.

Miró a su alrededor contemplando los oscuridad del entorno, se levantó lentamente caminando hacia una de las ventanas del castillo observando a través de ésta los últimos rayos de sol que se ocultaban, mientras en el otro extremo pequeños destellos plateados comenzaban a adornar el cielo. Lejos de ahí también pudo percatarse de la aparición de un resplandor rojo que iluminó la árida zona que se extendía al sur de su ubicación, al tiempo que una ligera vibración sacudió las decrépitas ruinas donde se encontraba.

 _¡Maldición! ¡Él seguía ahí afuera!_

Y lo más probable era que en ese mismo instante muchas más vidas estaban siendo arrebatadas sin motivo alguno.

La conciencia no tardó en reprenderle por dejar durante tanto tiempo el destino de la tierra en manos de la suerte. Después de todo, ella era responsable ahora.

Sin pensárselo dos veces salió del lugar y tomando el primer coche que encontró a su paso se dirigió hacia allá.

* * *

 _A 100,000 kilómetros de distancia..._

El angosto camino le parecía cada vez más largo con cada paso, pese a que no hacía mucho tiempo había dejado atrás la única construcción existente en el sitio.

Lo cierto era que no sabía cuánto le quedaba por recorrer y sus músculos amenazaban con no poder soportarlo.

Finas agujas que se encajaban en sus extremidades era lo que sentía y una angustia que oprimía su pecho. No quería ni siquiera imaginar que quizá a su regreso no encontraría rastros de la raza humana.

Porque según lo que sabía este nuevo enemigo era mucho más poderoso que la misma reencarnación del rey Piccolo Daimao, y a éste le había costado casi su propia vida derrotarlo. Aunque luego de meditarlo, siempre había considerado a aquel hombre como algo más que un sujeto malvado, ese era el más digno adversario con el que se había encontrado. (Al menos hasta ahora).

En ese momento una pequeña sonrisa pareció en su rostro consecuencia de la emoción que le causaba pensar en tener una pelea extraordinaria, aunque aún temía por la vida de sus más cercanos amigos.

A decir verdad no comprendía todas las sensaciones que experimentaba, lo único que tenía claro era que debía mantener la paz en la tierra, no era su responsabilidad. Pero a esas alturas no importaba, porque en el fondo sabía que él era el único que podía llevar a cabo dicha tarea.

* * *

...

Sonreía complacido al escuchar el chasquido proveniente de sus dedos. Al fin tenía preparada su última carta, no podía dudar ni un segundo: sin importar cuán fuerte fuera su adversario el ganaría.

Estaba seguro que después de derrotalo el mundo entero volvería a temblar tan sólo al escuchar su nombre, y quizá con un poco más de tiempo tendría la oportunidad de acabar con Goku, de verlo arrastrándose suplicando clemencia.

Entonces llegó el momento, apartó de su frente sus dedos que irradiaban una luz amarilla. Señaló al saiyajin lanzando así tu ataque sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

-¡Makankossapo!- dos potentes rayos salieron disparados; uno hirandpo formando en su camino un perfecto espiral y el otro en línea recta. Ambos impactaron justo en el lugar donde se hallaba el hombre.

-¡Ahhh!- gritó con más fuerza expulsando todo el poder que le quedaba.

Una espesa cortina de humo y tierra cubrió el lugar imposibilitando tener acceso a una amplia vista del resultado de aqurel mortal ataque.

Pacientemente esperó algún movimiento, algún quejido de dolor, cualquier señal de vida, pero nada escuchó.

Cruzó los brazos y levantó su mirada con orgullo. Mucho le había costado, había incluso pensado que ese sería su último día sobre la tierra. Más su empeño, disciplina y dedicación habían hecho de él un gran guerrero, más grande aún de lo que un día su progenitor había sido.

Algunos minutos habían pasado ya y no había rastros de su enemigo por ningún lado. Ya habían tomado lugar las arenas del desierto y en el lugar donde antes se encontraba sólo había quedado un enorme cráter de gran profundidad.

Piccolo dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse, cuando su oído derecho reaccionó a un pequeño crujido que escuchó justo detrás de él. Dio media vuelta y al hacerlo su sonrisa victoriosa se deformó convirtiéndose en una expresión de horror y asombro, pues ahí sin ningún daño se mantenía en pie el saiyajin.

-¡Qué técnica tan aburrida!- exclamó el hombre que al parecer estaba intacto; sonreía confiado, cruzando los brazos, siempre con un gran aire de arrogancia acompañándolo. Apretó los dientes con furia, intentaba pensar en alguna otra técnica. Por desgracia no había nada más que hacer; el makankossapo que había utilizado había consumido toda su energía y no había logrado provocarle ni siquiera un rasguño a su oponente.

-Si no tienes nada más, será mejor que demos por terminado este combate. Aún debo encontrar al canalla de Kakarotto.- mencionó el guerrero extendiendo su brazo.

-Te mostraré lo que es una verdadera técnica.-

-Ahora... ¡Muere!- exclamó lanzando directamente la energía que había acumulado en la palma de su mano.

-¡Ahhhh!- gritaba de dolor el guerrero namek sintiendo como su cuerpo se dañaba lentamente, la técnica que había utilizado era poderosa y dolía aún más de lo que hubieras pensado. El ardor que sentía en su cuerpo era insoportable, poco a poco tejidos y órganos se carbonizaban convirtiéndose en una masa de carne verde.

La luz comenzó a apagarse poco a poco hasta que por completo se extinguió. El saiyajin comenzó a reír fuermente mirando como el namek había caído. Miró a su alredor: unos cuantos humanos más que había derrotado, quizá no con tanta facilidad, pero al final siempre la raza más poderosa del universo lograba acabar con cualquier raza que se propusiera. La humana no sería la excepción.

Aún continuaba siendo un misterio la ubicación de Kakaroto, no le agradaba la idea de tener que alargar aún más el tiempo de búsqueda, sin embargo debía admitir que matar humanos en su camino era una buena forma de hacer divertida su misión. Pese a que el último combate lo había cansado un poco aún tenía suficiente energía como para exterminar al planeta entero si se lo proponía.

Decidido tomó su rastreador y lo colocó en su oreja, encendió un pequeño botón en la parte superior del mismo, símbolos extraños aparecieron en él y acto seguido el aparato comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Revisó la ubicación donde se hallaba su próxima victima.

-Parece que no he acabado con todos estos insectos. El rastreador aún detecta un insignificante nivel de pelea proveniente de ellos.- se dirigió hacia los guerreros caídos sonriendo con malicia.

-Los veré en el infierno...- colocó su mano frente a ellos dispuesto a dar el golpe final. Cuando un irritante sonido lo aturdió. Giró a su derecha encontrándose con un humano que no le era tan desconocido después de todo.

-Está vez no escaparás, monstruo.-

* * *

Enma Daio Sama se encontraba metido en sus papeles revisando cada antecedente del alma que frente a su escritorio esperaba su destino, cuando por instinto miró hacia la puerta de atrás de su oficina.

En ese momento apareció un muchacho de cabellos negros y despeinados entrando a gran velocidad.

-¡Goku! ¡Por aquí!- exclamó Kamisama. Acto seguido el joven corrió hacia el Dios de la tierra y en un segundo ambos desaparecieron.

Apenas llegaron al templo sagrado Goku comenzó a correr de nuevo hacia el límite del lugar lanzándose sin titubeos hacia la tierra.

El maestro Karin lo observaba y cuando pasó a su lado saludando con gesto amable le lanzó las dos últimas semillas del ermitaño.

Lo último que vio el dios gato fue al guerrero más poderoso del mundo llamando a la nube voladora que le había obsequiado años atrás, hasta perderse en la inmensidad del claro cielo de la mañana.

* * *

Continuará...

Hola! Bueno, no duré tanto.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, por sus reviews y por seguir esta historia y ponerla en favoritos.

Espero que ya esté aclarándose todo. Pero en los siguientes dos capítulos todo se explicará. No digo más. Nos leemos, suerte...

 _En memoria de Katrina...(\\_/)_

 _D.G.V._

 _05/2016_

 _P.D. No olviden dejar review.. :D_


	3. Chapter 3

¡ACTUALIZACIÓN!

Esta actualización tiene razón de ser, gracias a que hoy es un día muy muy importante.

Es día de nuestro héroe, nuestro salvador:

¡GOKU!

¡Felíz día de Goku!

Estoy muy feliz por esto y quiero compartirlo con todos ustedes, ya que amo a Goku (eso es obvio) y es mi personaje favorito (también es obvio) En mi opinión Goku es el mejor personaje de todos y el más atractivo también. (Sí, incluso más que Vegeta).

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Sólo los tomo prestados para un fanfic el cual realizo sin fines de lucro y con la única intención de divertirme un poco e intentar hacerles pasar un rato agradable.

* * *

...

En cuestión de minutos dejó atrás la tierra sagrada, atravesando verdes valles, montañas, e imponentes ciudades. El viento rozaba su cara, apartando los negros mechones que enmarcaban su rostro, dejando a la vista su expresión seria tan poco común en él, sin embargo en esos momentos de tensión, ese carácter noble y gentil desaparecía. Dejando en completa lucidez su lado guerrero, que aunque aún ignorándolo llevaba en sus venas.

-¡Vamos nube voladora!- exclamó Goku.-¡Un poco más rápido!-

Sentía varios ki muy débiles, acompañado de uno muy grande y otro pequeño junto con él, que siendo honesto, no se podían comparar entre sí. Quien quiera que fuese el nuevo villano, poseía un poder extraordinario, uno que iba más allá de los límites, no quería admitirlo, pero no estaba seguro de salir vencedor en esta batalla. Además de que tenía otra desventaja: No sabía nada sobre este nuevo enemigo, por razones que él desconocía Kaiosama no le había dado muchos detalles, según él era mejor que Goku descubriera por sí mismo a qué clase de enemigo se enfrentaba en esta ocasión. Y por otro lado, su maestro ya lo había instruido en el arte de las batallas, en repetidas ocasiones le había dicho que un gran guerrero siempre debía saber organizar una buena estrategia en poco tiempo; cuerpo y mente debían trabajar unidos, sólo de esa manera lograría vencer.

Todos esos conocimientos los tenía muy presentes. Cada cosa que había prendido en el planeta de Kaiosama, pero llegar hasta allá le había tomado bastante tiempo, medio año se le había ido en recorrer ese aburrido camino, además de que al empezar el entrenamiento no le había ido muy bien. De hecho, en los entrenamientos nunca le había ido muy bien, pero cuando debía pelear en serio, lo hacía de una forma sobresaliente y nadie jamás era capaz de explicar de dónde provenía esa fuerza sobrehumana que poseía, incluso él mismo se lo había cuestionado infinidad de veces, no obstante hacía tiempo que había desertado de explicar esto, él siempre había sido un hombre más de instintos que de razonamientos; aunque cabe aclarar que al momento de luchar lograba sacar todo su potencial intelectual.

-¡Por favor amigos, aguanten un poco más!- dijo. Sin embargo sabía perfectamente que algunos no soportarían más tiempo, varias energías poco a poco iban descendiendo, hasta casi ser imperceptibles. Cualquier luchador conocedor de un concepto tan básico como lo era la lectura de ki sabría interpretar aquello. Alguien iba a morir y eso era completamente inevitable.

* * *

...

-Mr. Popo, este será mi último día sobre la tierra.- mencionó Kamisama. -Piccolo pronto morirá.-

-Kamisama.. - la angustia lo embargaba al ver al dios de tierra cada vez más débil. Con mucho esfuerzo podía mantenerse en pie, además las señales eran claras; pronto partiría al otro mundo, y con él se irían las esferas del dragon.

Para empeorar la situación, no era temporada de cosecha para las semillas del ermitaño, y aunque el maestro Karin le había dado dos semillas a Goku, una ya había sido usada por el mismo, la otra bien podría servir. Era una gran ventaja, sin embargo había un problema: _El tiempo._

si Piccolo moría antes de que Goku llegara se perdería cualquier esperanza para la humanidad.

 _-¡Derrótalo Goku!-_ dijo Kamisama en sus pensamientos.

* * *

...

-¡Vaya! ¡Vaya!, parece que aún me quedan algunos insectos por aplastar. - mencionó el saiyajin.- Lo que más me sorprende de la raza humana es su estúpida fascinación por ser asesinados.-

Se acercó con pasos lentos, pero decididos hacia su nuevo adversario. Lo observó detenidamente, en el planeta tierra existían seres de los más extraños; esos peleadores que ahora estaban moribundos eran bastante peculiares, por decirlo menos. A decir verdad la mayoría de ellos no parecía ser humano, bueno, uno de ellos no lo era y él lo sabía muy bien. Pero este humano, este era muy débil comparado con los otros, más su determinación, era igual que la de aquellos que osaron desafiarlo.

A medida que él se acercaba, ella retrocedía lo menos que podía. No deseaba mostrarse como alguien temerosa, aunque eso era exactamente lo que sentía. Temía morir a manos de aquel sujeto, pero su orgullo le impedían mostrar aunque fuera una diminuta señal de miedo.

La distancia se redujo, tanto que Milk podía percibir sin problemas el penetrante olor a muerte que provenía del hombre. En ese momento tuvo oportunidad de mirarlo con detenimiento: cabello largo, musculoso, alto y con una mirada que no expresaba nada más que maldad pura.

-Tengo curiosidad de saber.. ¿Qué se supone que hará un ser tan insignificante como tú para derrotarme?- preguntó con una sonrisa torcida.-Tu nivel de pelea no supera las 200 unidades..- comenzó a respirar cada vez más rápidamente sintiendo su corazón latir frenéticamente, perdiendo de momento el sentido de la ubicación, ninguno de sus músculos podía moverse, aunque su sentido sentido común le indicaba con desesperación que debía alejarse, y quizá de saber que de un solo golpe podría morir así lo hubiera hecho.

No supo en qué momento su contrincante había cerrado su puño, lo único que sintió fue como el aire se le escapaba, consecuencia del gran golpe que le había propinado el guerrero tan inesperadamente. El abdomen le dolía demasiado, tanto que no podía incorporarse por mucho que deseaba hacerlo su cuerpo le pedía un poco más de tiempo, por desgracia era lo que menos tenía, ya que de nuevo el hombre se aproximaba a ella con increíble velocidad.

De nuevo su puño se incrustó en ella, solo que está vez fue directo a sus costado. Pudo escuchar con claridad sus costillas quebrándose en varios fragmentos inservibles y lo primero que se le vino a la ente a penas escuchar ese sonido fue una aterradora imagen de sus órganos siendo perforados. Tragó saliva, sacudiendo su cabeza. No debía pensar en cosas tan tontas como esas, no podía morir ahí, no después de ver que ya no le quedaban más oponentes que impidieran un mayor daño a la seguridad de su raza.

Intentó tomar su posición erguida para defenderse del próximo ataque, pero cuando quiso mover sus piernas éstas no reaccionaron. Recibió una patada justo en el hombro dislocando su hombro al instante, Milk dio un grito de dolor, cayendo al piso enseguida sobre una pequeña montaña de rocas que se encontraban cerca.

Una gran cantidad de arena se acumuló en sus ojos evitándole ver la ubicación de quien muy probablemente sería su asesino. No podía ni siquiera verlo cuando atacaba, a ese paso terminaría matándola con dos o tres golpes más, eso si no decidía que era mejor torturarla, así como había hecho ya con muchas personas.

En ese momento aceptó que ese era su destino, ese sería su último día y seguramente en unas horas más partiría al más allá. ¿Cómo sería ese lugar?, ¿Su padre y su madre se encontrarían ahí? ¿Qué dirían después de verla muerta siendo tan joven? ¿Qué opinión tendrían de muerte? En especial su padre, él la había instruido en las artes marciales, y justo ahora no parecía dar la impresión de ser una princesa guerrera como en realidad lo era. Aún así no podrían culparla; aquel hombre era increíblemente fuerte y rápido, era imposible que ganara. Debía admitir la derrota, después de todo su vida se basaba en eso, no había finales felices ni manera de disfrutar la vacía existencia.

 _\- ¿Entonces es todo..? ¿Vas a darte por vencida? -_ esa había sido la imponente voz del difunto rey Ox. Maldijo a su alterada mente que evidentemente le jugaba una broma. No era el momento para alucinar, su padre estaba muerto desde hacía más de cinco años, era imposible que se comunicara con ella. Además la sola idea parecía sacada de una cursi película sobre motivación o algún tema por el estilo.

 _-¡Maldición Milk! ¡Levántate de una vez!-_ ahí estaba de nuevo, esta vez llamándola. Negó de nuevo, no quería seguir escuchando.

-¡ _No crié a una hija débil!-_ esas palabras, esas palabras que tantas veces había escuchado durante su infancia mientras su progenitor la entrenaba para defender en un futuro tanto a su pueblo, como a sus riquezas. Esos duros entrenamientos, esas noches enteras que pasaba sin poder dormir, con dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo.

Y la imagen de su padre ahí firme al pie de la montaña de fuego sosteniendo una pesada hacha, siempre listo, siempre preparado para enfrentar a quien fuera con tal de defender lo suyo, y ella detrás de él apoyándolo con precaución en cada batalla.

Con las pocas fuerzas que aún conservaba comenzó a levantarse lentamente, reprimiendo los quejidos de su dolor por todos los huesos rotos e ignorando el mareo que casi la hacía caer de nuevo, pero con los pies firmes sobre la tierra, tal como su padre en vida hacía. Y pese a que era consciente de que éste se hallaba muerto, una parte de ella sentía que aún estaba a su lado dándole la fuerza necesaria para continuar (al menos por unos minutos más).

* * *

-¡Vamos nube voladora! ¡Un poco más rápido!- exclamaba con desesperación. Varios ki ya habían desaparecido en el trayecto, y otros aún existentes se debilitaban con cada segundo.

* * *

 _Derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda._

Así iban y venía los golpes que le daba una y otra vez, sin descanso alguno.

Ella no lograba ver nada, sólo se daba cuenta de los movimientos de su oponente hasta que su cuerpo recibía de nuevo otro impacto. Pero a pesar de todo no lograba derribarla del todo, se aferraba tercamente ya fuera con sus piernas o brazos impidiendo caer de nuevo. No podía negar que en ese momento era tan sólo como un muñeco que le servía de entrenamiento, o quizá incluso de diversión a aquel sujeto, esto no le gradaba para nada. Al menos lograba detenerlo. Rogaba por un milagro, algo o alguien que pudiera detenerlo.

Como si lo hubiera ordenado, en ese mismo instante se de tuvo. Ella miro sorprendida como se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de ella. Poco después observó una figura masculina a lo lejos, se hallaba inerte, tan sólo parado frente al otro. Por un momento creyó que era sólo su imaginación, pero cuando el hombre de cabello largo se acercó a él supo que en verdad existía y no supo la razón, pero esa figura le parecía muy conocida.

Goku llegó en unos minutos más, observó detenidamente los restos de quienes habían sido sus amigos: Yamcha, Ten Shin Han, Chaoz y el maestro Roshi todos ellos estaban muertos.. Sólo Krilin y Piccolo se hallaban vivos, quizá no durarían mucho. La muerte se acercaba cada vez más, pronto les daría el amargo beso que los levaría al otro mundo para convertirse en tan sólo almas que serían juzgadas.

Rápidamente se acercó a ellos y partió la semilla del ermitaño que le restaba, dando cada uno la mitad. Krilin reaccionó al instante, pues él aún estaba consciente, en cambio Piccolo no lograba reaccionar y le fue imposible masticar la semilla.

-Goku...-

-Vete de aquí Krilin y llévate a Piccolo.. Yo acabaré con él.-

-p..pero Goku.-

-¡Vete de aquí!- Krilin obedeció al ver a su amigo así, lo conocía demasiado para saber que si decía algo así era porque estaba seguro de poder él sólo con el enemigo. Se elevó por los aires con Piccolo en brazos.

Goku se quedó viendo los restos de aquel trágico suceso; las heridas, las faltantes extremidades de sus amigos que se encontraban tiradas sobre el piso lejos de sus respectivos dueños y al hombre que caminaba hacia él con una seria expresión. En tan poco tiempo había cambiado su estado de ánimo; hacía unos minutos golpeba sin piedad a otra persona que no conocía, hasta el punto de matarla. O al menos así lo creía él. Si se basaba en la lectura del ki, era probable que le quedara menos de un minuto de vida, y sin semillas del ermitaño. Era una lástima que hubiera visto a esa persona después de repartir la semilla...

-¡Vaya! ¡al fin has decidido aparecerte Kakarotto! Eres igual a tu padre, te reconocí con sólo verte.¡Me debes muchas explicaciones! ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo en este planeta? si tu deber era acabar con toda esta raza a como diera lugar - Goku se encontraba muy confundido, miró hacia atrás esperando ver al que llamaba "Kakarotto" pero al no ver a nadie se dio cuenta de que se refería a él.

\- No tengo idea de quién es Kakarotto, ¡Mi nombre es Goku!-

-G..Goku..- busco aquel sonido y al ver hacia abajo se encontró con la misma joven agonizante que momentos antes había estado peleando. No recordaba haberla visto y recordar algo como eso no era relevante considerando la situación.

El sujeto enarcó una ceja, no lograba entender, ¿es que acaso su hermano se había vuelto loco?

-¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?! ¡Tú eres Kakarotto! ¡Fuiste enviado a este planeta cuando eras sólo un bebé para destruir a sus habitantes!- Goku escuchaba incrédulo todo lo que decía, eso no era posible, él era Goku y no tenía padres, pero su abuelito Gohan siempre cuidó de él, no podía ser un extraterrestre.

\- ¡Eres un saiyajin como yo, nuestro hogar era el planeta Vegeta donde habitaban todos los de nuestra especie! ¡Y yo soy nada menos que tu hermano mayor, ¡Soy Raditz!- Goku abrió la boca conmocionado, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. No podía ser verdad.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-

\- ¡¿Por qué no lo recuerdas?! ¡¿Acaso te golpeaste la maldita cabeza?!- se encontraba en estado de shock, no quería creerlo, pero en el fondo sabía que no mentía, ya había observado que aquel extraño que decía ser su hermano tenía una cola igual que él, incluso tenían rasgos parecidos, sin mencionar que ambos poseían mayor poder que un humano cualquiera, pero aquella últimas palabras que escuchó fueron las cuales le hicieron recordar. Él sí se había golpeado la cabeza y alguna vez había escuchado al maestro Roshi mencionar que su abuelo había encontrado un pequeño al cual había criado como suyo, en aquel entonces creyó que esto era falso, pero no quiso contradecirlo.

-Si, me golpee la cabeza cuando era niño, aun tengo la cicatriz.-

-¡Hasta que lo recordaste! Bueno, ahora debes saber que al dejar vivir a todos los inferiores seres de este miserable planeta has traicionado a nuestra raza y eso no será perdonado Kakaroto. No a menos que mañana traigas 100 humanos muertos a este mismo lugar. Tienes 24 horas, te estaré esperando. Entonces podrás volver a considerarte un saiyajin.-

Maldijo a su suerte, además de que recién había descubierto el oscuro pasado de sus raíces y aún no lograba asimilarlo,encima le pedía algo imposible, jamás sería capaz de eso, no importaba si su propio hermano se lo pedía, jamás accedería a tal cosa.

-¡No! Ni aunque estuviera muerto.. Nunca te ayudare a destruir este planeta- los ojos de su hermano demostraban una gran furia al escuchar las palabras pronunciadas por el saiyajin más joven.

-Entonces correrás el mismo destino que este maldito planeta, ¡te mataré con mis propias manos traidor!-

Goku se encontraba conmocionado; hasta esa mañana se consideraba un terrícola más que debía luchar por proteger su planeta, y ahora debía luchar con quien resultó ser su hermano mayor a causa de no cumplir con el macabro propósito de su raza. Ser un asesino más.

Por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo, miedo de su adversario, miedo de sus raíces y en parte también de lo que él mismo era..

* * *

Continuará...

Bueno, bueno no he tardado en actualizar esta historia. No conozco la razón, sólo sé que me lega demasiado la inspiración cuando pienso en este fic y miles de ideas me vienen a la mente.. Es por eso que les he traído actualización casi cada semana.

Quizá también se deba a que yo también me estoy emocionando con todo esto..

Goku peleará solo contra Raditz, ¿será que podrá?

¿Piccolo sobrevivirá?

¿Qué pasará con Milk?

Todo esto lo sabrán el siguiente episodio (o en los siguientes).

Antes de irme agradezco infinitamente sus reviews..

 **Kuraudea** : Mil gracias por el apoyo y por leer, igualmente a **Cereza de pastel**. ¡Son las mejores chicas!

¡Muchas, muchas gracias por todo!

 **Deidydbz:** Muchas gracias por leer, me alegra mucho que te guste.

 **MIKASHIMOTA Z:** Muchas gracias, espero que sigas leyendo. Sé que al principio no se entendía mucho, pero espero que ya se vayan resolviendo sus dudas.

Y por último gracias a los lectores anónimos, ojalá que se animen a dejar review y si no, igual son bienvenidos.

P.D. Si se me pasó algún error ortográfico o algo les pido disculpas, a veces se me pasan pequeños detalles.

D.G.V

05/2016


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

El miedo que lo acompañaba comenzó a dar señales en su cuerpo; sus manos temblaban ligeramente al pensar en lo que se avecinaba, su estómago se revolvió de sólo sentir el poder que tenía su hermano y un profundo mareo pudo sentir mientras intentaba asimilar la información que hace pocos minutos ignoraba por completo.

Ver a un completo desconocido, y al segundo siguiente darse cuenta de que no era tan extraño como creía. Aunque no lo recordaba, por mucho que intentaba indagar entre sus recuerdos más profundos, lo único que podía encontrar eran imágenes de su abuelo, de su vida solo en el monte Paoz, sus aventuras buscando las esferas del dragón, grandes y épicas batallas y duelos amistosos de los torneos, pero nada de sus supuestos orígenes.

¿Realmente quién era él?

No podía ni siquiera describir cómo se sentía eso. Por años tuvo una falsa identidad, todo lo que creía, todo lo que él era no era verdadero. Su abuelito; la única familia que había conocido en su vida, el único que lo había amado y educado. El devoto hombre que le dio todo sin esperar nada a cambio, mientras sus supuestos padres le enviaron lejos siendo tan sólo un bebé con fines perversos.

-Si no me equivoco, a pesar de ser un sayajin.. ¿Te niegas a unirte con los de tu raza?- preguntó Raditz , al ver evidente que su hermano no estaba dispuesto a llevar el típico modo de vida de los suyos. Ya había fallado en su misión, y no parecía entender una palabra de lo que él le mencionaba.

Goku pensó en las palabras de su hermano, no estaba dispuesto a acceder a algo lo que le había propuesto. Él no era un asesino, no importaba si él formaba parte del legado de una raza asesina. Jamás se atrevería a matar a un inocente, ni siquiera si el que decía ser su hermano así lo ordenaba. Su decisión estaba tomada, más valía morir aquél día que convertirse en aquello contra lo que siempre luchaba, y si en realidad él pertenecía a esa raza se lamentaba, pues su historia estaba escrita con sangre de las almas más puras e inocentes provenientes de todo el universo.

Imaginó algunas escenas de aquellos terribles sucesos; hombres fornidos y altos como su hermano, incluso vestidos igual, bañados en sangre ajena, sonriendo con miles de cadáveres bajos sus pies. Era aterrador pensar que esa era su herencia y aceptarlo, ya que no había manera de refutar algo tan lógico. Absolutamente cada rasgo físico, habilidad y peculiaridad que poseía coincidía con las características de aquel que lo llamaba por el nombre que jamás hubiese querido saber. Porque estaba convencido de que él sería para toda su vida un simple terrícola más.

-¡Eso fue lo que dije!-

-¿Con que vas a traicionar a tu hermano?- cuestionó Raditz con una clara mueca de disgusto.

-¡Yo no tengo ningún hermano mayor!- afirmó Goku.

-Kakarotto, pensé que eras más inteligente. Pero realmente me has decepcionado llegando hasta esta alturas...- dijo. Parecía meditar la situación mirándolo fijamente intentando encontrar en el saiyajin más joven alguna señal de pertenencia a su verdadera raza. Algo que lo hiciera parecer un verdadero guerrero saiyajin. Pero a leguas se veía la determinación de su hermano, no cedería de ninguna forma.

-Kakarotto he decidido que ya no te necesitamos con nosotros...Solamente serías un estorbo para nuestra misión.- en su rostro se formó una sonrisa maliciosa.

Goku no apartaba la mirada de él, intentaba leer sus movimientos (cosa que no era para nada sencilla), pero sabía que era muy probable que próximamente estaba próximo a atacar.

-Eres una deshonra para nuestra familia. ¡Ahora verás!- Raditz se abalanzó sobre él sin darle tiempo a Goku de reaccionar.Sólo alcanzó a adoptar su posición de defensa, la cual resultó inútil, en milésimas de segundos Raditz pasó a su lado impactando su codo en la espalda de Goku, éste a penas pudo reaccionar saltando lejos del lugar con una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

 _-¡Es demasiado fuerte!, su velocidad es impresionante...-_ pensó Goku. Inmediatamente volvió la mirada a Raditz quien se encontraba unos metros detrás de él levantando su brazos vistorioso.

\- Puedo ver que tienes muy buena defensa. Pero... tu muerte es sólo cuestión de tiempo. ¡Poco a poco mis ataques serán más fuertes!- con cada palabra que salía de su boca su corazón aumentaba más el ritmo con el que latía. Le parecía irreal la habilidad que poseía para el combate. Pasar sobre él en tan poco tiempo...

 _-Tengo que darme prisa en derrotarlo. Si sigue atacándome así no podré ganarle.. Quizá si logro sujetarle la cola o tal vez..-_

-Es inútil que hayas hecho un plan contra mí, ¡No serás capaz de derrotarme!- afirmó Raditz. Acto seguido soltó una carcajada mirándolo con arrogancia. -Oye.. Antes de que mueras..¿Quieres que te diga algo interesante?- dijo manteniendo la misma sonrisa de lado que había esbozado minutos atrás. -Los otros saiyajines que siguen con vida.. ¡tienen el poder de pelea más elevado que yo!-

Al escuchar esto Goku no cabía en su asombro. Jamás había imaginado que existieran seres en el universo con un poder equiparable al de su hermano y mucho menos que hubiera algunos otros que incluso lo superaran. Miró a su alrededor; los restos de sus amigos que valientemente habían luchado seguían ahí, Piccolo se encontraba grave con pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir. No era necesario mencionar la gran desventaja en la que se hallarían si las esferas del dragón dejaban de existir.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!..- reía con descaro el saiyajin mayor al ver la expresión de miedo en su hermano.-Es demasiado tarde para que te enteres de lo poderosos que somos los saiyajín- y levantó el rostro con soberbia.

Goku se mantuvo firme. No podía dejarse dominar por esas palabras, tenía la experiencia suficiente como para saber que sus oponentes no sólo atacaban físicamente, mostrarse seguros era algo que siempre habían acostumbrado usar al pelear contra él. Además de que en el pasado siempre lo habían subestimado, más que nada por su edad. Algo muy dentro de él le indicaba que en ese caso su adversario tampoco sabía con certeza cuál era el límite de su poder.

-¡Qué desgracia! Mejor no te hubiera escuchado, sólo dices tonterías.- exclamó esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

-A todos aquellos gusanos que no quieran escuchar mi advertencia, sólo les queda morir.-

-No sigamos hablando. Mejor demuéstrame lo que puedes hacer.- Raditz sonrió al escuchar estas palabras.

-Por supuesto que lo haré y entonces, te mataré así como lo hice con todos ellos.- señaló los cuerpos de los guerreros fallecidos.

La ira recorrió su cuerpo entero, acompañada de un profundo rencor. No podía, no podía dejar que su hermano se saliera con la suya, no. Su deber era hacerle pagar cada cosa que había hecho, aunque tuviera que terminar con su vida. Era preferible que estuviera muerto y no en cualquier lugar del universo causando tragedias y sembrando miedo entre los habitantes de tantos planetas. Él no lo iba a permitir.

Y por toda la sangre de inocentes que había sido derramada lo exterminaría, así como él lo hizo con tantas personas, incluidos sus más cercanos amigos y su maestro.

-A propósito, ¡No te perdonaré por lo que les hiciste!- exclamó apretando sus puños comenzando a concentrar su energía.

El rastreador comenzó a emitir un irritante ruido que cada vez era más constante, los números que aparecían en el se incrementaban a cada segundo, pequeñas rocas emergían del suelo, flotando justo al lado de su hermano quien a cada segundo se iba quedando en un nivel más bajo que el de Raditz. Éste tenía los ojos bien abiertos, miraba incrédulo al otro saiyajín que sin mucho esfuerzo ya había sobrepasado su nivel de pelea. Miró hacia el cielo y en este pudo contemplar un gran número de aves que huían del lugar como si auguraran una gran tormenta, volvió su vista hacia su hermano, veía claramente la ira en su mirada. Se sorprendió, por primera vez desde que comenzó su encuentro pudo notar en él rastros de su herencia; verlo molesto con la mirada fija en su objetivo, sin dudas, sin miedo, seguro de sí mismo.

 _Eso es lo que realmente era: Un saiyajin._

Todo volvió a su lugar; el polvo que había levantado comenzó a caer de nuevo, al igual que las grandes rocas que se habían partido en fragmentos cayeron pesadamente sobre el lugar.

Raditz al leer la cantidad de poder que poseía su hermano lanzó lejos de él su rastreador. No podía creer que estuviera funcionando correctamente, no podía ser. Se sentía desesperado, sudaba a chorros, la cabeza le dolía demasiado, y no podía ordenar sus ideas con claridad. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo parecía que perdería una pelea. No, no podía perder, y menos contra Kakarotto, él siendo un soldado de alto rango, no podía ser más débil que un soldado de clase baja.

Apretó los dientes enfurecido, mirando con odio a su propio hermano. Se negaba a creer que un soldado de clase baja lo superara, seguramente el pequeño artefacto estaba equivocado. Se lo repetía constantemente para autoconvecerse de ello.

-¡¿Crees que con eso ya te volviste lo suficientemente fuerte?!-

-En una pelea no sólo se necesita la fuerza. Hace falta un plan de ataque.- dijo. Raditz permaneció en silencio, meditando tales palabras en su mente. Creía que si Goku hacía un plan era porque no poseía la fuerza suficiente, en cuanto a lo de su rastreador ya había decidido creer que se trataba de una descompostura. Sonrió confiado, al fin tendría participación en un combate épico. Después de todo él siempre era enviado a planetas con lugares débiles.

-No quiero que me digas lo que vas a hacer...- dijo. Apretó su puño y voló hacia Goku con un rápido movimiento golpeándolo justo en el rostro, o eso creyó. Instantes después sintió como si un objeto en extremo pesado cayera sobre su cabeza. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo al tiempo que Goku pasaba sobre él.

Estaba estupefacto, los movimientos de Goku eran tan diferentes ahora que supuestamente había incrementado su nivel de pelea. Ahora estaba mucho más molesto que al iniciar el combate. Se levantó y sacudió la tierra que se había posado sobre su armadura para volver a atacar, esta vez con mayor velocidad.

Se incorporó y de nuevo volvió a atacar directo a su cara soltando un gran grito, pero lo único que tocó fue el aire, Kakarotto no estaba ahí, miraba hacia todas direcciones esperando encontrarlo, no lograba verlo.

-¡Aquí estoy!- exclamó Goku. Y ahí estaba algunos metros detrás de él, tranquilo y sin signos de cansancio. Todo lo contrario él, quien enfadado atacaba sin pensar, lanzaba golpes al azahar, furioso, sin detenerse un segundo para crear un plan de ataque.

* * *

...

-¿Pero qué diablos estabas pensando al traer a ese monstruo contigo Krilin?-

-L..lo siento Bulma, pero no podía llevarlo a un hospital...- se excusó Krilin mirando a la joven que se ocultaba detrás de él. -Lo reconocerían de inmediato y se desataría el pánico en el mundo. Además no sabemos si ha dejado de ser malo...Quizá hasta podría matar a todas las personas del lugar.-

\- ¡Eres un tonto!- gritó ella. -¡¿Es que no te das cuenta de que puede matarnos a nosotros también?-

-No por ahora. Tenemos que mantenerlo aquí y hacer todo lo posible para que sobreviva.- dijo. Después dirigió su vista a Bulma; sus ojos azules brillaban de forma anormal, aún tenía deseos de llorar por la muerte de Yamcha. Pero no podía hacerlo más, al menos no en ese momento. Además mientras Piccolo siguiera vivo podrían invocar a Shen long.

-Krilin. Debes ir a juntar las esferas, no tenemos mucho tiempo.- dijo. A continuación extendió su mano ofreciéndole el radar, él asintió y tomó el aparato saliendo del lugar.

-¡Oh! ¡Yamcha..!- susurró Bulma.

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, seguida por muchas más.

* * *

 _..._

 _-Oye Goku..¿cuándo seamos grandes vendrás a ver a mi padre y a pedir mi mano para que sea tu esposa?-_

 _-¿Y qué me van a regalar?-_

 _-No me preguntes, eso ya lo sabes-_

 _-No tengo idea de qué me estás hablando.. Pero si me vas a dar algo vendré..-_

Escuchaba levemente los gritos de ambos peleadores, pero no podía ver nada. Lo único que sentía eran ligeras y fuertes sacudidas y pequeños temblores donde se encontraba, daba un respingo cada vez que todo a su alrededor se movía, más no podía hacer nada para huir de las enormes rocas que caían cerca, y que por suerte no habían logrado tocarla.

No tenía noción de cuánto tiempo había pasado ahí, ni en qué estado. A veces se sentía muerta como si todo fuera una visión extraña, pero no pudiera tener participación en los hechos y otra veces sentía el cuerpo dolerle a horrores. Había momentos en que quería dejarse vencer, ir y reunirse ahora sí con la conciencia limpia con su familia, de verdad deseaba hacerlo. Sin embargo su alma jamás se separó de su cuerpo, era horrible la situación en que se encontraba; debía conformarse con ser sólo la espectadora de un sangriento combate, sin poder moverse y sin poder morir. Y lo peor era que nadie iría en su ayuda, si resultaba vencedor el sujeto alto que hasta hace poco había estado golpeándola terminaría con lo que empezó matándola lentamente y si Goku ganaba nada le garantizaba que estaría a salvo, después de todo era muy probable que no la recordara. Era extraño; en esos cinco años siempre se había cuestionado el porqué él jamás había regresado para cumplir su promesa.

Ahora lo sabía: Ella había pasado casi toda su vida enamorada de un chico que desde hacía mucho la había olvidado. ¡Qué tonta había sido! Pensar que por una simple e infantil promesa estarían juntos para toda la vida.

Un nuevo dolor se sumó a su ya bastante larga lista de pesares; una puñalada le había atravesado el corazón.

Ese dolor era aún más agudo que el de todos sus huesos rotos juntos...

Goku continuaba la pelea con una evidente superioridad, Raditz tenía mucha dificultad para evadir los golpes y si llegaba a lanzar alguno su hermano los esquivaba con impresionante facilidad. Nuevamente corrió hacia él, a máxima velocidad dirigiendo su pierna hacia el estómago de Goku, se alegro de verlo tan cerca sin tener tiempo de reaccionar, desafortunadamente esa sensación fue bastante efímera, pues tras unos segundos se encontró golpeando al aire en lugar de dejar huella en la piel de Kakaroto.

El combate cada vez estaba más emocionante; el nivel que pseian ambos era impresionante, en especial hablando de Goku, Tenia la ventaja sobre Raditz quien cada vez tenía más problemas para soportar el dolor que le producían sus múltiples heridas, no era capaz de permanecer de pie más de diez segundos, esto porque los movimientos de su hermano eran imperceptibles para él. No lograba concentrase en la pelea por más que intentaba, y al sentirse de nuevo atacado intentaba retomar su superioridad sin pensarlo dos veces, invadido por la ira hacía movimientos torpes y lentos que empeoraban a cada instante su situación dejándolo aún más agotado de lo que ya estaba.

\- N..n puedes ganarme. ¿Cómo puede ser que tengas tanto poder?

\- No te preocupes que todavía no he usado todo mi poder..

-N..no sigas diciendo tonterías. ¡Tú no puedes derrotarme! ¡Ahora mismo te demostraré de lo que soy capaz!- exclamó mientras se levantaba ágilmente para atacar de nuevo, con la diferencia de que en esa ocasión logró completar su objetivo. Se alegró de nuevo, al ver el gesto de dolor que tenía su pariente.

Goku consiguió incorporarse casi al instante, ignorando el dolor que le había provocado aquel impacto. Se limpió el hilo de sangre que se asomaba por la comisura de sus labios, apretaba los dientes y puños con la vista fija en Raditz.

Aunque se había estado debatiendo durante casi toda la lucha entre matar a su hermano o dejarlo con vida, ahora estaba claro que no podía, razones le sobraban, pero la más importante se trataba de aquellas personas que le brindaron su ayuda y amistad incondicionalmente. No podía fallarles a ellos.

Juntó ambas manos colocándolas en su cadera y pronunció aquellas palabras que hacían honor al maestro a quién consideraba mucho más que eso. En sus pensamientos estuvieran presentes todos ellos hasta lograr llevar a cabo su misión.

-¿C..óm.o es pos..ible que.. me.. ha..yas derro..tado?..- preguntó agonizante. -N..no s.sé c..como.. te volviste.. tan.. fue..erte.. pero no impor..ta por..que dentro..de un año.. vendrán.. mis amigos. E.. llos también saben que he sido derrotado y vendrán dentro de muy poco. Entonces.. todos los humanos desaparecerán de este mundo y al mis..mo tiempo con la ayu..da de no sé co..mo se llaman regre..saré a la vida...-

 _-¡¿Cosas?!-_

-Tu.. vi..da se..rá muy corta.-

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-

-N..no lo sé.. pero él...me.. habló de e..llas .- respondió mirando hacia algún lugar. Goku volteó en esa dirección, ahí estaba Piccolo.

 _-¡No puede ser! Creo que se refiere a las esferas del dragón.-_

 _-_ A..diós Ka..karotto.- dijo débilmente para después emitir un gemido apenas audible con el cual su vida se marchó, los movimientos acompasados de su respiración cesaron y de sus ojos negros escapó la poca luz que aún conservaban.

Goku soltó un suspiro de alivio y agotamiento, desde luego no se debía tanto al esfuerzo físico, de hecho era un agotamiento emocional; habían sucedido demasiadas cosas para tratarse de sólo unas horas. Por suerte ahora volvía a reinar la paz, por un corto periodo quizás. No olvidaba la advertencia que se le había dado, el peligro seguí ahí afuera acercándose sin demoras. Tan sólo un año restaba, no tenía tiempo que perder. El ki de Piccolo se debilitaba en segundos y sin él, sin sus amigos luchando a su lado no había mucha esperanza.

Miró por última vez los datos de sus amigos para emprender el vuelo a bordo de la nube voladora, camino en dirección contraria e hizo el llamado. En cuestión de segundos ésta apareció frente a él.

Nada lo hubiese detenido de no ser porque una débil presencia se situaba aún cerca de él, entonces recordó a la chica que antes de su llegada había estado peleando. Se dirigió hasta el lugar donde se encontraba, aunque inconsciente aún se hallaba viva. La miró con detenimiento, a decir verdad no le parecía familiar, las únicas mujeres que conocía eran Bulma y Launch y ninguna de ellas tenía parecido con ella; su cabello era tan negro como el suyo, pero mucho más largo, piel tan clara y esa fuerza que muy a pesar de no estar ni cerca del nivel de Raditz había sido suficiente para sobrevivir a sus ataques, los cuales habían dejado muchas marcas en su cuerpo; estaba llena de moretones y sangre casi por todo su anatomía, en especial en su costado derecho.

Tuvo cierta curiosidad de conocer la gravedad del asunto, así que intentó levantar con cuidado su blusa par no lastimarla, tn pronto como sus dedos hicieron contacto con la piel de ella, un pequeño escalofrío lo recorrió de pues a cabeza, al mismo tiempo un vacío se sintió en la boca de que estómago. Desistio de hacer aquello al estat tan incómodo con la situación, así que decidió que lo mejor sería que alguien más se encargara de realizar dicha tarea. Con delicadeza la levantó en brazos y se elevó por los aires sobre el peculiar medio de transporte que siempre utilizaba.

Durante el trayecto no pudo evitar observarla detalladamente, había algo en esa persona que era especial, no sólo por el hecho de ser mujer, había algo más, algo que no podía descifrar. Y lo más extraño de todo era que viéndola a ella un poco de sus preocupaciones desaparecían, aunque no del todo, aún tenía bien presente la amenaza de Raditz.

Dentro de un año las cosas serían totalmente diferentes.

* * *

Continuará...

Notas de autora:

Hola! Primero que nada quiero hablarles un poquito de la historia.

Mi idea primero fue crear un final diferente para Drgaon Ball en el que Milk no haya ido a buscar a Goku al torneo de artes marciales, porque a decir verdad no me gustó que después en dbz ella sólo tuviera el papel de ama de casa y también para darles al menos en mi imaginación una oportunidad de enamorarse bajo otras circunstancias.

Espero que ya se entienda más, lamento haberlos confundido un poco, creo que aún me falta mucho por aprender y mejorar, y espero hacerlo.

Bueno es todo, antes de irme quiero que sepan que sus reviews me hacen muy feliz y me motivan a seguir con la historia. ¡Muchas gracias!

 **Dayoku 13**

 **Deidydbz**

 **MIKASHIMOTA Z**

 **Kuraudea**

 **Mons**

No se olviden de dejar review así me animo a escribir más y actualizar más seguido y también me encantaría saber su opinión sobre el capítulo y sobre la historia. Y nada, les deseo feliz día/ tarde/noche donde sea que estén. Nos leemos luego :) :D Gracias por su tiempo.

D.G.V.

05/2016


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Los tomo prestados para un fanfic, el cual realizo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Una ligera niebla blanca opacaba el claro cielo verde que se extendía sobre el lugar. Un lugar de exótica y natural belleza como jamás se hubiera podido imaginar; frondosos árboles de color violeta con troncos extremadamente altos, lagos de aguas cristalinas y puras yacían bajo la luz que proyectaban dos lunas una blanca, enorme y majestuosa, que añadía unos destellos plateados a las peculiares flores violetas que coloreaban los senderos, otra pequeña y amarilla a su lado brillaba con menor intensidad, realmente no resaltaba mucho dado que el protagonismo se lo llevaba su compañera, pero aún así mirarlas a ambas era un espectáculo digno de contemplar. Lo cual no era muy complicado debido al agradable silencio que permanecía en el lugar, quizá sólo interrumpido por los sonidos de la naturaleza, cantos de diversas especies animales que presentaban una dulce y discreta melodía.

Semejante paisaje parecía sacado del sueño más placentero y alucinante del artista más destacado, o quizá producto de una alma soñadora de imaginación extraordinaria. Sin embargo, era real. En algún lugar del universo existía un planeta que albergaba tanta belleza como jamás alguien común hubiera visto. No obstante los dos únicos visitantes de aquel sitio no parecían maravillarse al observar cada una de las espectaculares vistas que les ofrecía paraíso como ese. Y la razón era que el objetivo de su viaje no era pasar unas agradables vacaciones, o turistear por la galaxia en busca de relajación.

A calor de una fogata los dos sujetos saboreaban restos de cadáveres, que a simple vista se veían casi idénticos a los insectos más comunes de la tierra, eran los restos de quienes durante siglos habían habitado aquel mágico sitio. Algunos otros se encontraban esparcidos en los alrededores como evidencia de la cruel masacre de la que eran responsables esos mismos hombres que sin ningún remordimiento degustaban la crujiente carne asada de sus víctimas.

-Ese tonto de Raditz, está muerto.- dijo Nappa con indiferencia, dando una mordida a su alimento.

-Es un incompetente, ¡qué mala suerte!- esta vez fue Vegeta quien habló. Ambos miraban al frente, como concentrándose en el sabor de lo que ingerían. Ignorando cualquier otra cosa que no fuera la comida, tampoco era que los saiyajines acostumbraran entablar largas conversaciones mientras comían y aunque desde muchos años atrás ambos eran compañeros de misión, jamás tuvieron una relación de amistad.

Los minutos pasaron y ninguno hablaba. A decir verdad a ninguno le interesaba lo que hubiera pasado con Raditz, pero aún así había varias cosas que aclarar.

Poco después Nappa inicio de nuevo con la plática:

-¿Qué haremos?¿pospondremos el próximo planeta e iremos?

-Dijo algo muy interesante. Las tales esferas del dragón.- mencionó Vegeta aparentemente sin dar una afirmativa a su pregunta.

-Sí, pueden cumplir cualquier clase de deseo.- agregó Nappa. Al ver que ambos terminaron el último bocado, se levantaron.

-Muy bien, ¡vámonos!- ordenó Vegeta. Acto seguido comenzaron a caminar.

-Vamos a revivir a Raditz verdad?

-¡No digas tonterías! Ya no necesitamos a un inútil como él que nos quedemos así y tener una vida eterna ¿Qué te parecería? Así tendríamos ganadas las batallas para siempre.- Al contemplar tal posibilidad sus ojos brillaron con la misma intensidad de un niño que contempla con admiración el chocolate más grande y endulzado que pudiera imaginar. Sin embargo, había algo aún que perturbaba sus pensamientos. -Aún así, Kakarotto tiene un nivel de pelea más elevado que un saiyajin común.

-No habrá sido una equivocación?- inquirió Nappa.

-No, no hay ninguna equivocación. Es increíble, ese sujeto le causó un gran daño a Raditz con tan sólo un golpe. Parece ser que en ese lugar ese planeta existe algo que te vuelve más fuerte, me pregunto.. qué será.

-¿No crees que los terrícolas tengan algo especial para volverse fuertes? Los otros sujetos que estaban con Raditz no eran tan débiles como creíamos... Quizá si nos mezcláramos con ellos lograríamos crear una especie más fuerte. Si nosotros nos duplicamos realmente ya no será un sueño volver a tener un mundo de los sayajin.

-¡No digas tonterías Nappa!, si nosotros les damos oportunidad de ser más poderosos, nuestra posición correrá peligro.- dijo. Entonces ambos subieron a sus vehículos.

-Es cierto, de todos modos tenemos que ir a eliminar a todos los habitantes de la tierra.

-Ahora ¿qué te parece si dormimos por un largo tiempo?- sugirió Vegeta acomodándose en su puesto mientras cerraba los ojos. Nappa asintió y segundos después lo imitó.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando las naves despegaron del planeta, iniciando un largo viaje hacia la tierra, un viaje que superaría todas sus expectativas.

* * *

...

Se había preguntado por un momento qué rumbo tomar. No hubiera sido problema si tan sólo él estuviera viajando solo, pero no, tenía un acompañante en quien pensar, después de haberse quedado inmóvil ante la imagen de la piel desnuda y ensangrentada, también era pertinente razonar sobre su estado de salud y sin semillas del ermitaño, no había mucho qué hacer. Así que después de pensar por unos instantes, solucionó su problema recurriendo de nuevo a la única persona en el mundo que según él sabría qué hacer en esos casos, de hecho era la única disponible y...viva.

No demoró demasiado en pasar de la tranquilidad de los campos y las zonas rurales hasta tener cerca los enormes rascacielos e imponentes construcciones abstractas tan enigmáticas de la Capital del Oeste.

Avanzó sin demoras observando de cuando desde lo alto de su transporte el lugar, que se veía aún más agitado que de costumbre. Pensó lo que era lógico, a esas alturas no sería raro que todo el mundo estuviera enterado de la tragedia que había ocurrido. Él había visto con sus propios ojos las cenizas y ruinas que un día fueron parte de la Ciudad Capital. Dio un largo suspiro imaginando a todas las víctimas, y pensar que había considerado perdonarle la vida a Raditz...

Tras unos minutos que le parecieron eternidades, llegó a su destino. Rápidamente bajó de la nube con cuidado de no lastimar aún más a la mujer que descansaba en sus brazos.

Bulma desde adentro del recinto divisó el dorado rastro de luz que dejaba a su paso la nube voladora. salió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, aún conservaba esa actitud protectora que en años anteriores había tenido para con él, para ella era más que un amigo, era un hermano a quien cuidaba cuando podía de cosas que no era capaz de entender y él siempre cuido de ella salvándole innumerables veces del peligro que los rodeaba.

Llegó hasta la puerta y al abrirla quedó petrificada al ver escena tan terrorífica, él se hallaba bien, se podía decir que en perfecto estado. No obstante, la persona que sostenía en brazos era todo lo contrario; todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de rojo, rojo profundo que en algunos lugares tendía al marrón. No hacía ningún esfuerzo por aferrarse a Goku en un intento por no caer al piso y lastimarse aún más. No sabía de quién se trataba, lo único que supo era que se trataba de una mujer; su larga cabellera negra caía en gruesos y húmedos mechones sobre sus hombros.

Un pequeño chillido escapó por su boca, a pesar de las aventuras y conflictos en los que se había visto involucrada en toda su vida jamás había visto tan perturbadora imagen. De pronto todo a su alrededor se movió bruscamente en círculos, tan rápidamente que sus ojos no eran capaces de seguirle el paso, se sostuvo como pudo de una de las paredes para no desfallecer también. Hubiera querido quedarse ahí hasta recuperarse, hasta salir de su estado de shock, y lo hubiera hecho, de no ser porque en ese tipo de situaciones cada segundo es un valioso tiempo que no debe desperdiciarse en analizar las causas.

\- ¡Goku!...- estuvo a punto de decir algo más, gritar, caer en la desesperación. Afortunadamente antes de poder pronunciar palabra él se adelantó.

-Te lo explicaré más tarde Bulma, ahora necesita ayuda.

Sabía lo que quería darle a entender con tan pocas palabras, no era relevante en ese momento las causas de semejante tragedia, ya habría tiempo para hablar sobre lo ocurrido.

Tomó aire, antes de indicarle a Goku lo que había que hacer, no era que lo supiera con exactitud, pero seguro algo podrían hacer para remediar la situación.

Después de todo, ya se había ocupado de Piccolo, tratando de ignorar la sensación de terror que experimentaba cada vez que si quiera pensaba en él, pese a lo débil que se encontraba, y al ser de otra raza desconocida no se le veía mucho progreso en cuanto a su tratamiento. En el pasado eso no hubiera sido un problema, sin embargo ahora era necesario asegurar su vida y con ella muchas otras más que se habían apagado.

* * *

...

Abrió los ojos de golpe, como si hubiese despertado de una pesadilla, una de tantas que solia tener.

Sólo que en es ocasión cambió el escenario donde despertaba; aquello no se parecía en nada a su habitación, o a cualquier otra que hubiera tenido.

Las tonalidades de las paredes eran en un tono blanco no muy brillante que casi parecía gris, y a su alrededor no había más. Ni siquiera una puerta, una ventana, algún mueble y mucho menos un ser vivo.

Aún así eso no era tan extraño, lo más raro era que hasta hacía un momento estaba en un lugar completamente diferente, sumamente dolorida y exhausga, presenciando un combate y después todo había desaparecido; el dolor de las heridas, la sangre, las otras personas, incluso sus ropas gastadas y estaban. Era como estar en una burbuja; donde el tiempo y el espacio no existía, de hecho no existía nada más que ella.

¿Acaso estaba muerta? ¿Así se sentía la muerte?

Esperaba que así fuera. Porque de ser así no se sentiría tan culpable de las desgracias que siempre rodearon a su familia. Si tan sólo lo hubiese sabido antes el golpeteo desenfrenado de su conciencia se habría detenido, y podría haber conciliado el sueño sin verse este interrumpido por aquellas espantosas pesadillas que hacían su aparición cada noche.

Solía preguntárselo, esperando que la respuesta pudiera darle algo de consuelo. En el fondo esperaba que no fuera tan terrible como en muchos libros y películas lo describían, quería creer que en realidad era como quedarse dormido y comenzar a soñar con una nueva vida; sin temores, si tristezas, sin dolor.

Era justo como se sentía en ese momento, no obstante había algo que no cuadraba del todo y eso era el hecho de que si de verdad estaba viva, debía recurrir a una especie de lugar donde fueran juzgadas sus acciones, y posteriormente habría de serle asignado el lugar donde pasaría el resto de la eternidad. O al menos así lo había creído desde que tenía memoria.

Entonces... ¿por qué seguía ahí?

No lo sabía, pero de algo estaba segura. Debía averiguarlo a como diera lugar...

Y así lo hizo, intentó levantarse del lugar donde estaba recostada. Para su asombro no era capaz de realizar movimiento alguno, ni siquiera el más diminuto e insignificante músculo de su cuerpo podía moverse.

Fueron varios los intentos, y todos ellos terminaron en fracaso. Bufó. No le gustaba estar en esa situación, pero no podía hacer nada más.

Quizá, sólo quizá ese era su castigo después de todo; pasar el resto de la eternidad en ese lugar sin poder hacer más que observar.

* * *

...

-Y eso fue lo que dijo...

-¿¡En un año!?- preguntó exaltada.

-Si, exactamente en un año... Por eso necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir, y también por eso le pedí a Krilin traer a Piccolo. Quizá cuando se entere de lo poderosos que son los nuevos enemigos quiera combatirlos..- Bulma lo miró con cierta duda.

\- ¿Crees en verdad que vaya a querer unirse a ustedes? Sólo te recuerdo que su plan en primer lugar era derrotarte en el torneo y después matarnos a todos. ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste Goku? Sin mencionar su herencia de villano.

\- No te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que no es tan malo como quiere aparentarlo.- dijo. Ella lo miró con una expresión de preocupación mientras juntaba sus temblorosas manos, bajando la mirada para evitar que él viera las primeras señales de las próximas lágrimas en sus ojos. No sabía que sus esfuerzos eran en vano, no era tan ingenuo como creían, no ignoraba las emociones que experimentaba su amiga, pero al ser tan malo con las palabras prefirió guardar silencio. Más prudente consideró poner manos a la obra.

\- Será mejor que vaya a buscar las esferas del dragón con Krilin, así más pronto podremos revivir a todos.- se puso de pie, y justo cuando lo hizo una sensación muy familiar se hizo presente. No había más tiempo que perder, de hacerlo las posibilidades de salir de aquel embrollo se terminarían.

No le dio tiempo de responder, salió y llamó a su nube tan rápido como pudo. Bulma apenas fue capaz de divisar a lo lejos su silueta. Dejó escapar un suspiro, estaba agotada emocionalmente, en las últimas horas habían pasado demasiadas cosas. Su Yamcha, su querido Yamcha había muerto, junto a algunos amigos, bueno quizá sólo conocidos , pero aún así juntos habían vivido inolvidables cosas y por ese sólo hecho se habían ganado un lugar en su corazón, incluso el viejo verde del maestro Roshi, pese a las artimañas de las que se valía para sacar ventaja de cualquier situación. No era que disfrutara especialmente de su compañía, pero aún así no podía imaginar que ya no estuviera junto a ellos, apoyándolos no sólo como maestro, si no como padre a todos los muchachos. Pero ya no había marcha atrás, él y Chaos ya no podrían revivir.

Y Yamcha, el corazón le dolía sólo de recordar la última vez que habían hablado; los gritos, las palabras hirientes y las lágrimas de frustración y desamor contenidas, después de eso no volvieron a hablar. Él se alejó de la Capital del Oeste con rumbo desconocido, luego de meses se enteró de que se hallaba jugando Beisbol a nivel profesional, y no dejaba de pensar que quizá algún día lo vería llegar pidiéndole perdón. Cuando se había cansado de esperar aquello pensó en ir en su búsqueda, ya lo tenía planeado.

Pero destino es cruel y mueve todo a su antojo sin tener en consideración a quienes ilusamente hacen planes que nunca se llevarán a cabo. Tal fue el caso de la tragedia recién ocurrida cuando ese terrible monstruo decidió llegar para destruir miles de vidas y sueños, entre ellos el suyo...

La llave que había estado sosteniendo cayó estrepitosamente hacia el suelo al pensarlo. Sintió de nuevo ese pequeño cosquilleo en sus ojos, no obstante, ya no podía llorar, no más. Era una mujer y tenía sentimientos como cualquiera, pero debía ser fuerte para soportar lo que vendría.

La cuenta regresiva acababa de comenzar y entre los únicos tres que quedaban intentarían recoger los pedazos de la familia que se había roto, porque aunque la sangre no los unía, la vida los había emparentado de formas que jamás comprenderían, desde aquel día en que ella inició su aventura y por casualidad se encontró con ese niño con cola de mono. En ese momento no dudaba de la humanidad de su amigo, aún con esa característica tan singular, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado demasiado..

Tan sólo doce meses restaban, era relativamente poco considerando que no tenían demasiados detalles sobre los futuros invasores, suspiró. No quería ni imaginar hasta donde podía llegar la capacidad de destrucción en los otros saiyajines. Y contra su voluntad necesitaba averiguar cuanto pudiera sobre ellos, hacer cualquier cosa para contribuir a la causa.

Miró el pequeño aparato que sujetaba, era la única pista que tenía...

* * *

...

Los minutos de sol estaban contados, claramente se podía saber al observar la variedad de colores de la aurora que iban desde el ámbar y rojo hasta el rosado y el morado adornaban el cielo.

Krilin sentía que el corazón se salía de su cuerpo, las circunstancias lo habían obligado a volar, habilidad que aún no lograba dominar. Inhalaba y exhalaba intentando controlar su respiración con la cabeza apoyada en un tronco, y en su mano bien aferrado se encontraba un pequeño saco negro.

Todas sus energías se habían agotado, había explotado todos los recursos que aún le quedaban en una búsqueda que jamás había realizado por su propia cuenta. Y eso era lo más frustrante, no ser suficiente, no tenía la fuerza necesaria para realizar aquella tarea tan rápidamente como la situación lo requería. Todo el esqueleto le dolía en demasía, tanto que no creía ser capaz de andar ni siquiera a bordo del vehículo, y mucho menos a pie. Si tan sólo fuese capaz de volar como Goku lo hacía sus amigos estarían vivos de nuevo.

Bufó, no era momento de sentimentalismos, estos de nada servían si no iban acompañados de acciones, así no eran más que habladurías baratas y sin sentido.

Suspiró y se incorporó limpiándose el sudor de la frente, dispuesto a seguir con su búsqueda, aún quedaba más de la mitad por encontrar y el tiempo estaba en su contra. Sacó del bolso el radar y usando su pulgar lo encendió.

-doscientos cincuenta kilómetros al sur..

Subió a bordo de vehículo para continuar con su objetivo. Encendió el motor, se abrochó el cinturón listo para irse cuando una visión fugaz se presentó justo frente a él. Un rastro de luz dorada se podía vislumbrar en el camino.

-Krilin.- lo llamó alguien, al principio no pudo ver de quien se trataba, pero a los pocos segundos cuando la impresión del momento había pasado fue capaz de reconocer ese peculiar peinado.

-¡Goku!- exclamó, había sido un alivio para él encontrarse precisamente con la única persona en todo el mundo calificada para acelerar la misión.

\- Dime, ¿las has encontrado?- Bajó la mirada avergonzado. Goku no necesito una palabra para conocer la respuesta, después de crecer juntos sabía bien todo lo que pensaba y hacía. Extendió su mano, Krilin de inmediato entendió y le entregó el bolso.

\- No te preocupes, no será difícil encontrar las que faltan.- Krilin dirigió su mirada hacia su amigo quien tras pronunciar dichas palabras esbozaba una sonrisa de tranquilidad, se le veía calmado. Como si en realidad nada hubiese pasado. Algo inusual de él, a sabiendas de lo grave del asunto. No obstante, sabía que si en realidad su amigo no se preocupaba, él tampoco tenía porque hacerlo.

Para Goku nada parecía difícil, seguramente terminaría con la búsqueda en un santiamén y para el amanecer sus amigos estarían vivos de nuevo, planeando juntos la forma de enfrentar ese nuevo reto.

* * *

...

El amanecer había llegado ya, lo supo los rayos de sol que casi parecía a propósito se colaban a través de las cortinas del laboratorio. Levantó su cabeza aún adormilada, parpadeó sus veces al ver el lugar donde se encontraba.

Se había quedado dormida trabajando, tratando de descifrar el funcionamiento de aquel aparato de tecnología alienígena, no lo había logrado aún a pesar de mantenerse concentrada en eso durante las horas que debieron ser de sueño.

Arrojó el aparato frustrada, maldijo, después se echó ambas manos a la cabeza, esta comenzaba a dolerle, consecuencia de la noche de desvelo que inútilmente había pasado. En ese mismo momento el silencio en la habitación se vio interrumpido por un leve, pero irritante sonido que complicó aún más su grado de jaqueca.

Miró a su alrededor buscando la fuente de aquella molestia para sus oídos, fue una gran sorpresa darse cuenta de que provenía del mismo objeto que acababa de arrojar tan sólo unos segundos antes.

Rápidamente se agachó y lo tomó observando a detalle los extraños símbolos que aparecían en el; nunca había visto tipo de escritura igual. Le llevaría tiempo descifrarlo, pero no era un problema mayor, no obstante en ese momento no podía ocuparse de ello. Estaba demasiado agotada, no tenía caso alargar su encierro si no iba a obtener buenos resultados.

Suspiró y guardó el rastreador en uno de sus tantos cajones llenos de herramientas y planos. Miró por la ventana el tétrico paisaje que se podía apreciar frente a ella; no había casi gente como solía verse quizá caminando o ejercitándose, algunas otras otras marchándose de casa para iniciar su jornada. No, esta vez no era así.

Para ese entonces las noticias de los recientes acontecimientos habían llegado a todos los alrededores de mundo. El miedo se había extendido a cada rincón habitado por el hombre; lo cierto es que nadie sabía mucho del responsable de todo ese desorden, de su siniestro propósito, ni tampoco de los héroes que valientemente sacrificaron sus vidas intentando en vano detenerlo, y tampoco estaban enterados de que aún la guerra no estaba ganada. Y nunca lo sabrían, eso claro si es que todo salía de acuerdo al improvisado plan que estaban llevando a cabo.

Salió del lugar con los ánimos más bajos aún que el día anterior; 364 días quedaban y eso si tan sólo la fecha era exacta.

Hubiese seguido expresando su desdicha para sí misma de no ser por el alboroto que se ocasionó en el lugar; algunas personas se oían correr en los alrededores, y algunos otros murmullos llenos de asombro.

Segundos más tarde ella también se hallaba corriendo hacia el epicentro, no sabía el porque de su reacción, sólo sentía una fuerte corazonada que le auguraba algo, aunque no sabía aún si era bueno o malo.

Esa mala sensación aumentó al darse cuenta de que todo ese escándalo se debía a algo que ocurría en ese mismo instante en una de las habitaciones destinadas a los heridos en batalla, y desafortunadamente desconocía a quien pertenecía dicha habitación.

* * *

...

Formaron un círculo perfecto en el medio de aquel bosque donde la búsqueda llegó a su fin. Los anaranjados orbes comenzaron a irradiar una brillante luz dorada, mientras ambos dijeron las palabras necesarias para completar el conjuro.

El cielo se oscureció de repente, los relámpagos fue lo único que alumbró en aquella espesa oscuridad, y su estruendoso sonido penetro lo más profundo de sus oídos.

Así la imponente figura de Sheng Long apareció frente a ellos; de piel escamosa y verde brillante y esos ojos rojo escarlata que parecían mirar a través de todo aquel que frente a ellos se paraban.

Ambos jóvenes fueron incapaces de esconder la sonrisa de alivio, sin más preámbulos procedieron a pedir el deseo. El dios dragón escuchó atentamente y luego de una arrogante respuesta de su parte sus ojos se iluminaron más de lo normal, indicando que la magia estaba a punto de suceder.

Krilin soltó una risa de felicidad, al ver aquello, Goku lo acompaño con una ligera sonrisa que pronto se hubo desvanecido. El otro no entendió e porque su expresión de alegría se vio deformada en una mueca de asombro hasta que vio como el cielo volvía a tornarse claro y Sheng Long se iba. Lo buscó rápidamente con la mirada, sin ningún resultado positivo.

Miró a su amigo quien agachado sostenía en su mano una roca con forma perfectamente esférica, y supo que algo había salido mal.

-¡Goku! ¿¡Qué ha pasado!?- preguntó aterrado. Su amigo no lo miró como esperaba, ni le explicó el pequeño error con la sonrisa tonta que lo caracterizaba. Se quedó mirando al suelo sin inmutarse ante su llamado.

-Es Piccolo.. Ha muerto..- murmuró entre dientes, apretando con furia la dura roca, que hasta hacía unos segundos era la esfera de cuatro estrellas.

* * *

Notas de autora:

 _Hasta ahí la dejo, lo siento tanto por hacerlos esperar, pero no quedaba satisfecha y bueno por fin ya lo tengo disculpen la tardanza._

 _También sé que querían ver más de Milk, yo también pero todo a su tiempo. En el próximo capítulo si habrá mucho de ella, ahora que se recupere y todo eso.._

 _Y bueno es todo, nos vemos próximamente, prometo ya no tardar tanto._

 _Agradezco mucho sus comentarios y a quienes pudieron en favoritos y follow. Muchas graciaas_

 _Deidy dbz_

 _MIKASHIMOTA Z_

 _Rocío_

 _Janemba 988_

 _Diosa Luna_

 _NaryMont_

Foxqueen.

/D.G.V.. . 08/2016


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

-Entonces… ¿qué vamos a hacer?- cuestionó con la voz quebrada viendo con decepción las redondas piedras que hacía no mucho habían sido las poderosas esferas del dragón.

-¿No podemos hacer lo mismo que la última vez?- dijo, con un tenue tono de esperanza.

-No, al morir Piccolo, Kamisama también fue enviado al otro mundo.- respondió Krilin bajando la mirada.

-Y si Kamisama es lo mismo que él y fue quien creó las esferas, ¡quizá alguien de la misma especie sea capaz de hacerlo!- terminó por deducir.

-¡Es que debe haber otra solución!- exclamó sin poder retener las lágrimas que la frustración lograba derramar de sus celestes ojos.

-Bulma, cálmate…- rogó su pequeño amigo, haciendo un ademan con su mano moviéndola de arriba abajo. Como si sólo con eso pudiera controlas los sentimientos de la peliazul, quien en esos momentos era una licuadora emocional.

Goku se limitaba a ver la escena, sin pretender hacer algo para cambiar el estado de ánimo de su amiga. La experiencia que tenía le hacía saber a la perfección que necesitaba tiempo, y que nada de lo que hiciera podría ayudarla, al menos no si no tenía un plan.

Por tal motivo estaba concentrado en buscar opciones disponibles para solucionar aquella enredosa situación en que se encontraban.

-¡Si tan sólo supiera como inventar esas malditas esferas o hacer algo para que funcionaran de nuevo!- continuaba lamentándose.

-¡Esperen!- exclamó Krilin con aquel brillo en los ojos que sólo puede dar la esperanza. Las palabras de Bulma habían logrado hacerle pensar en alguna forma para ayudar a resolver las cosas.

-Puede ser que exista alguien más con la capacidad para crear nuevas esferas... – ella fijó sus ojos rojos e hinchados sobre el iluminado rostro del chico quien sonreía torpemente como si hubiese descubierto el secreto del universo, frunció el entrecejo e incrédulamente preguntó:

\- ¡¿De qué diablos hablas Krilin?!- el susodicho la miró y tembló de miedo al ver la imagen de ella, furiosa, con el cabello desaliñado y casi echando chispas por los ojos.

-¿Eh? …- preguntó y seguidamente tomó aire antes de responder, pidiéndole al cielo salir ileso después de esa conversación. – Verás… cuando Piccolo estaba peleando con el hermano de Goku, éste lo llamó de manera muy extraña. Además dijo algo sobre las esferas del dragón.

-Es cierto, dijo que era un namekiro, nemikisei… o algo así.-añadió Goku mirando hacia arriba intentando recordar.

-Un namkuseiji..- susurró Krilin. –Apuesto a que si encontramos a alguien de su especie sepa algo sobre la leyenda, quizá hasta tenga otras.

-¡Es una gran idea! pero... sólo hay un problema.- anunció la científica. -¡¿Cómo se supone que encontraremos a alguien así?! Quizá hasta eran los únicos sobrevivientes en todo el universo.- preguntó con un tono pesimista.

-Como sea creo que es la única esperanza que tenemos.- dijo Goku, quien en los momentos cruciales era el único capaz de manejar la situación con prudencia y madurez.

-Quizá haya alguien que pueda decirnos.

-¿A quién te refieres Goku?- preguntaron ambos.

-Lo que digo es que debo regresar y completar mi entrenamiento en el otro mundo..- afirmó, para posteriormente con determinación levantarse dispuesto a irse en aquel mismo instante.

Esto no pasó desapercibido por sus amigos quienes inmediatamente se pusieron de pie, en algún intento por retenerlo un poco de tiempo, al menos hasta tener algún plan establecido que seguir.

-Yo también entrenaré. Si sólo somos tú y yo necesitaremos volvernos tan fuertes como podamos.- al escuchar esto, miró a Krilin quien estaba a su lado y sonrió.

\- Bueno, me tengo que ir..- dijo antes de levarse. -Krilin..- este se puso a su lado para partir.

-Bulma.- la llamó. -No te olvides de lo que hablamos antes. Te lo encargo.- dijo. Ella apenas tuvo tiempo de asentir ligeramente, pues en cuestión de segundos su amigo salió volando con dirección desconocida.

* * *

...

No se había percatado del tiempo pasado estando tan profundamente perdida en el tipo de trance en que se encontraba y pese a que no hubiera deseado había pasado más de una semana fuera de la realidad, aunque para ella no pasó más que una noche. Sólo un amargo sueño de esos que te dejan mal sabor de boca, pero que a pesar de ello la calidez del lecho donde se descansa es tan agradable que te resistes a empezar el día.

Fue hasta que un extraño e insoportable sonido comenzó a escucharse cerca de ella, este se asemejaba a la más horrenda melodía de despertador y cada vez se escuchaba más fuerte. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, acción que tuvo poca efectividad puesto que eso no hizo que dejase de oír aquello, por el contrario cada vez el sonido se hacía más insoportable.

Al fin abrió los ojos resignada a seguir torturándose con ese escándalo, no obstante cuando lo hizo el panorama cambió radicalmente. Ese nuevo lugar parecía una habitación común, de paredes azules y muebles minimalistas, trató de removerse, pero fueron vanos sus intentos; tenía conectados varios cables, entre ellos un respirador y una aguja en su vena.

Todo eso sólo podía indicar que.. estaba viva después de todo. En un lugar desconocido y sola, pero viva al fin y al cabo. Un problema menos en su larga lista de problemas y enigmas que debía resolver, porque de hecho no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado antes de llegar ahí, bueno tampoco sabía como era que había llegado a ese sitio. Lo último que recordaba era estar casi muerta y tirada mientras veía a lo lejos una pelea, y un villano y... a Goku siendo golpeado.

La angustia se hizo presente al ver de nuevo esa terrorífica escena, y aún peor porque era lo último que recordaba.

 _-¿Y si Goku había perdido?-_ pensó. Pero inmediatamente desechó esa idea.

No, no podía por una simple razón: Goku era fuerte, tan fuerte como ningún otro hombre que hubiera conocido, y había conocido muchos soldados con capacidades sorprendentes, pero ninguno se comparaba con él. La imagen del chico se hizo presente y el corazón se le aceleró, haciendo que aquel agudo sonido se repitiera ccon mayor rapidez

Miró el monitor de aquel aparato donde se quedaban registrados los latidos de su corazón, y con su mirada siguió el rastro de aquel cable que conectaba con su cuerpo hasta dar con el lugar de procedencia.

Conocía bien las funciones de dichas máquinas, sin embargo había algo en toda aquella situación que no dejaba de verse sospechoso, no se veía gente cerca, ni se escuchaban a lo lejos voces o llantos tales como en un hospital, no. En ese sitio todo era silencio absoluto que combinado con el frío que le calaba hasta los huesos daba como resultado un ambiente tétrico.

Se detuvo por un segundo a pensar en todo lo extraño de la escena; no lo hizo antes a causa de lo entumecida que estaba por el profundo sueño que había tenido, pero ahora más despierta pensaba con mayor claridad y su sentido de la supervivencia no se iba a quedar atrás. Después de todo, nadie le aseguraba que estaba a salvo de todo peligro. Pese a que aparentemente había recibido atención médica con la intención de mantenerla viva. Pero.. ¿viva para qué?

Miró de nuevo a su alrededor en busca de una salida, nada. Ni siquiera una ventana. Tan sólo una pequeña puerta de madera en el extremo izquierdo. Tragó saliva, ordenando las ideas en su cabeza, descartando una a una las opciones hasta llegar a una única conclusión: debía salir de ahí y rápido. Pero para escapar era necesario liberarse lo más rápido posible.

Impulsivamente tomó uno a uno los conductos que se aferraban a su cuerpo y los apartó de sí. Tan pronto como hubo terminado intentó ponerse de pie, notó al instante que las piernas tardaron en responderle. Entonces supo que no había sido corto el tiempo que había permanecido ahí. Se apoyó en uno de los muebles que se encontraban cerca y dio unos cuantos pasos antes de caer en un pequeño sillón que amortiguó su caída.

Justo en ese momento escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose dirigió su vista con temor hacia la entrada y acto seguido miró en dirección a la puerta estupefacta, cosa que fue captada por la otra persona.

-¡Eres tú...!- exclamó sintiendo que la sangre le bajaba, provocando de nuevo una falla en sus extremidades.

* * *

Cada golpe que recibía dolía más que el anterior, cada vez que caía de nuevo se reprochaba a sí mismo por todo lo que no había hecho, y por todo lo que había dejado de hacer, por dormirse en los laureles mientras el enemigo se acercaba.

Cayó de nuevo, como siempre intentó incorporarse rápidamente, y lo hizo, aunque desorientado siguió peleando mientras su mente lo atormentaba con recuerdos; las burlas de sus excompañeros en el templo diciéndole que jamás llegaría a ser fuerte, el fresco saber de la sangre después de las palizas de los sensei, la macabra risa de Raditz mirando desde arriba su abatido cuerpo al lado de los cadáveres de sus amigos...

-¡Ah!- se quejó por el golpe que lo había devuelto a la realidad

-Debes concentrartes en tus enemigos, o no podrás ser fuerte para defender a tus amigos.- Miró con cierto recelo a su adversario. Llevaba horas en ese combate y aún no podía darle ni un sólo golpe, pese a que parecía estar en muy mala forma.

\- Eres un muchacho muy débil, así no podrás ayudarle a Goku.- dijo con tranquilidad. Cosa que a Krilin le molestaba en demasía, es que ¿cómo podía encontrarse tan tranquilo sabiendo que el mundo que él también habitaba estaba en peligro? ¿Era a caso que a los dioses y sus simpatizantes no les importaba lo que pudiese pasar con toda la humanidad?

Y de nuevo un golpe lo sorprendió, pero este se había sentido aún más fuerte, tanto que lo había hecho tocar el piso, esta vez de manera definitiva. Dándole la victoria definitiva a su extraño oponente y maestro.

-¡Espera!- exclamó al verlo dirigirse al templo sin decir una sola palabra. Detuvo sus pasos un momento y se giró al escuchar esto.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Aún no hemos terminado!

\- Ya no puedes seguir peleando, es mejor que descanses..

-¡No puedo descansar! ¡Tienes que decirme que darme el mismo entrenamiento que a Goku!

\- No puedes hacerlo si antes no te conoces a ti mismo.- respondió. A continuación hizo un ademán indicándole que lo siguiese. Krilin captó el mensaje y comenzó a caminar detrás de él, por los solitarios pasillos del templo sagrado sin mencionar palabra alguna durante el trayecto.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando se detuvieron frente a una puerta, Mr. popo la abrió, sin para ver qué tuviera lq intención de entrar, entonces entendió que era quizá parte de un ritual de entrenamiento y debía hacerlo solo.

Tan pronto como entró en la recinto la puerta se cerró de golpe. En ese momento la habitación que momentos antes de veía común y corriente se había transformado en algo totalmente distinto.

* * *

...

-Pero Bulma, ¿crees que sea buena idea darle a esa desconocida la última parte que queda de la semilla?

-¡Claro que sí Oolong!, ella estuvo presente cuando todo ocurrió, debe saber mejor que nadie sobre el nivel de peligro que son los saiyajines.-

-Como quieras... pero sigo pensando que es mala idea, después de todo no sabemos sus intenciones.

Aunque eso sí, es bastante linda .- mencionó con una sonrisa pícara que pronto se borró al verse en el piso con un agudo dolor en su cabeza.

\- ¡No es momento de pensar en esas cosas!- exclamó molesta. -Ahora dámela.- asintió resignado y dejando de lado el dolor acató la orden.

Bulma entró de nuevo a la habitación donde Milk se mantenía estática con la mirada perdida, asimilando todo lo que había pasado. Porque no era fácil entender que casi había sido asesinada a manos de un extraterrestre con la misión de matarlos a todos, y pese a que éste había sido derrotado aún quedaban otros dos aún más letales y sádicos que quien ella juraba era el mismo demonio en persona.

Es que la idea de haber sobrevivido a un apocalipsis para vivir otro peor no era fácil de digerir. Y menos aún cuando todas esas horribles imágenes cruzaban por su mente, no podía. cerrar sus ojos y ver otra cosa que no fuera sufrimiento, pánico y terror.

Se lamentaba tanto por no haber cumplido con la misión que le había sido encomendada, por no dar ejemplo de lo que una persona como ella debía ser. Esa era su razón de ser, garantizar seguridad a las personas y no lo había podido cumplir. Y luego estaban sus sentimientos personales, muy alejados de su ética profesional y la empatía que siempre había profesado para con todas las personas.

El hecho de que Goku no estuviera y que la muchacha peliazul hubiese sido designada para cuidarla no le sonaba muy bien, y menos aún porque le pareció ver señales de llanto al informarle los acontecimientos posteriores a su rescate. Parecía ser que había gran posibilidad de que ambos tuvieran alguna relación más íntima que sólo amistad, después de todo siempre habían sido muy unidos, no era de extrañarse que decidieran dar un paso más.

Apretó los puños y los ojos pronto se comenzaron a humedecer solo de pensarlo. Y sin reparar en que había más gente a su lado se mantuvo de esa manera hasta que recordó la presencia de alguien más en la habitación, giró la cabeza hasta encontrarse con Bulma quien le dio una pequeña sonrisa mal fingida, pues claramente se podía notar la pena que la acongojaba.

-Come esto.- dijo amablemente, ofreciéndole lo que parecía ser media habichuela. Milk la miró con detenimiento, y en seguida subió su mirada a la chica seria, esperando que en cualquier momento le notificara lo que era más que obvio; que sólo era una simple y pésima broma. No obstante ella le miró con determinación, dándole a entender que era en serio.

Suspiró antes de tomar la semilla e insegura la introdujo a su boca, sintiendo el amargo sabor que desprendía con cada mordida.

Tan pronto como la había tragado todo dolor y molestia había desaparecido de su cuerpo.

Sorprendida miró de nuevo a la peliazul quien sonreía triunfante ante la situación, ella devolvió el gesto tímidamente antes de intentar levantarse tanteando cada movimiento por el miedo a caer de nuevo. Sin embargo esto no ocurrió, se sentía fuerte y capaz como siempre.

Bulma la observó conmovida por la escena, era el único momento de felicidad que había presenciado en los últimos días. Por desgracia tenía que interrumpirlo, había aún bastante que deseaba saber y esa chica era quien tenía la información que quería. Aunque ya había intentado indagar en sus recuerdos, sin éxito. Probablemente porque no tuvo el suficiente tacto como para hablar de algo tan delicado con aquella aturdida joven que recién despertaba de un sueño profundo para encontrarse con la cruda realidad de un mundo devastado.

-Disculpa..- carraspeó antes de continuar. Pero Milk no la escuchó, ella seguía revisando cada parte que podía para comprobar que estaba totalmente sana. Inspeccionaba minuciosamente sus brazos y piernas en busca de alguna herida, algún dolor sin encontrar ninguno.

-¿Si? Bulma.- respondió indiferente. No obstante esto sorprendió a su compañera quien no recordaba haber conocido antes a aquella chica.

¿Te conozco?- preguntó dudosa la científica.

-Yo… no, pero no es difícil saber quien eres..- a decir verdad no era necesario revelar su identidad, y tampoco deseaba hacerlo. Prefería pasar desapercibida e irse lo más rápido posible. Además no veía atractivo el pasar horas dando explicaciones sobre su vida en los últimos diez años, y mucho menos tocar algún tema que tuviese que ver con cierto moreno que de momento parecía estar ausente para variar..

Era claro que había decidido olvidarse de su promesa y desentenderse de sus obligaciones, así que ella haría lo mismo. No importaba cuanto dolía aquello, sería firme en su decisión.

-Yo… soy sólo un miembro más de la guardia real. Una de las pocas sobrevivientes..- respondió sin mirar por temor a quebrarse si llegaba a preguntarle si algo andaba mal.

-Ya veo.. y por cierto cuál es tu nombre.- la pregunta le cayó de sorpresa, tanto que su mente fue incapaz de pensar en un nombre, claro además del suyo que no era tan común.

-Milk..- dijo sin pensar, y medio segundo después se arrepintió, pero ya no podía arreglarlo.

-Perdona si hago demasiado preguntas, es sólo que me interesa recabar la mayor información que pueda sobre el ataque.- dijo Bulma después de ver su reacción.

-No importa.- dijo tocando su costado con cuidado de no lastimarlo, pero no había nada que pudiera doler. La semilla había hecho su trabajo con eficiencia.

-Estarás bien.. lo que te dí es..- dudó antes de siquiera comenzar a decir alguna imprudencia. -Es una medicina nueva que estamos desarrollando en la compañía y en definitiva es muy eficaz.- dijo nerviosa.

Pero Milk ni siquiera había prestado atención, estaba más concentrada pensando en alguna excusa para largarse lo más pronto posible. Cuando de pronto se le ocurrió formular una pregunta que no había hecho hasta el momento. Y que era más que importante.

\- ¿Se sabe algo del rey?- preguntó. Ya lo sabía, sin embargo ella era la única que había sido testigo de su muerte. Y era una pérdida de tiempo seguir buscándolo. Creía que la prioridad sería buscar a quien siguiera vivo esperando ayuda.

-No, los equipos de rescate siguen con sus labores, pero es difícil.- tragó saliva. -La ciudad entera está destruida.-dijo con la mirada baja.

-Deberían dejar de buscarlo..- susurró Milk.

-¿Q-qué?- preguntó la muchacha.

-Él.. ya no está con vida.- dijo con la voz cortada. -Tengo que irme.. gracias por todo..- se despidió antes de salir corriendo sin mirar atrás.

-Oye ¡Espera!- Gritó la científica siguiéndola hasta uno de los pasillos cercanos donde vio su oportunidad de escape en amplia ventana.

-Te devolveré el favor si puedo. Pero antes debo cumplir con mi deber.- dijo antes de salir por la ventana.

Bulma la observó hasta que pudo perderse entre las calles de la ciudad y suspiró antes de dar la media vuelta.

* * *

...

La chica por su parte corrió y corrió pensando y analizando todo lo que había pasado, quizá no pensó bien antes de escapar del lugar y había sido grosera con Bulma quien sólo la ayudó, pero no podía quedarse ahí más tiempo. No mientras afuera el mundo era un caos y lo veía claro en las solitarias calles y los negocios cerrados, era evidente que el pánico reinaba en el mundo.

Y ella había hecho una promesa, una que iba a cumplir al menos hasta que dejara de ser necesario. Traería la paz al mundo, sin importar a quien tuviera que enfrentar, sin importar cuanto tuviera que entrenar y esforzarse.

Sabía de sobra que había habido demasiadas bajas en la guardia, y que era la única del escuadrón de élite que había sobrevivido, pero aún así estaba convencida de que con un buen ejército podía salvar al resto del mundo.

Y lo más importante, esta vez no iba a necesitar a Goku, aunque Bulma había dicho que él regresaría para combatir a los enemigos y que con él sería más que suficiente. No estaba dispuesta a verse como la damisela en peligro estar vez.

Suspiró antes de cruzar el umbral para viajar a su próximo destino: La devastada ciudad capital.

* * *

Después de Mil años actualización!

Lo siento, no alcanzan las palabras para disculparme por tardar las eternidades.

No hay excusa que valga, pero debo decir que me cambiaron la vida en un segundo. Primero trabajaba en un lugar agradable donde tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para escribir y todo era feliz, pero la vida es tan sabia que y tan cruel que nos saca de nuestra zona de confort cuando menos lo esperamos y luego ya estoy en un lugar donde tengo mil cosas que hacer y en ratos cortos donde la inspiración llega y mis supervisores no ven me dedico a escribir y ordenar mis ideas para esta y nuevas historias que tengo en mente, pero van lentas, muy lentas.

Sólo espero que me tengan paciencia y que guarden un espacio para leer mi fanfic y me dejen un review si les nace, si pueden y quieren que yo los leo todos y cada uno de ellos y me hacen inmensamente feliz.

Espero que la inspiración me llegue y pueda traerles capítulo pronto porque de verdad jamás quiero dejar esta historia, de verdad no hay día que no piense en esta historia y trate de inventar algo para continuarla porque la idea siempre la he tenido presente.

Y bueno, ya no los aburro con mi vida únicamente les daré un consejo: no se dediquen a nada que tenga que ver con administración o contaduría, les roba el tiempo.

Por último agradezco a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, de pasarse por mi fic y de dejarme un review.

 **Foxsqueen**

 **G**

 **MIKASHIMOTA Z**

 **Pau-Milk**

 **Mons**

 **andyCk**

 **Alexandra Cooper 96**

 **Roco**

 **GotenTrunks5**


End file.
